Sea Goddess
by Annalynn Roe
Summary: Life is full of unspeakable twists and turns, some worse than others. Something May learns for herself as she is abducted by the very person who cost her parents their lives. But the story doesn't end there.
1. Taken: Edited

****Edited Verson****

May sat calmly at the edge of a cliff, towering nearly a thousand feet over the tossing waves below. A pleasant breeze ruffled the young woman's brown hair, who was deep in thought as she stared over the sapphire waters. Waves crashed against the rocky outcroppings, before receding, only to come crashing once again. In a miniature cove water rushed in and out; and together the waters whispered to the young girl, in tones heard by herself alone.

Only a few miles out something floated menacingly, quickly drawing closer and closer. Large and powerful the sea was unable to deter the thing, despite the constant bombardment of waves breaking against its body. May could only figure it was a ship, although there were no scheduled shipments for another two weeks. Merchant ships rarely chose to visit her home, small as it was, so this was an unlikely possibility.

After a moments hesitation she silently stood, decided. All she could do for now was wait, soon the ship would appear on the horizon, and then she could see for herself what the ship was, or if perhaps it was something else entirely. May stopped for a moment, trying to think of any Pokemon big enough to fit the size she understood the object to be. Larger than a Lapras certainty, perhaps the size of a Wailord, could it be possible it was only a Pokemon in passing, raising momentarily for air? May could only begin to guess what it could possibly be, and hope it wasn't what she felt certain it was.

A short time later a shape appeared in the distance, to far away to discern, but ever approaching. Seconds ticked by slower and slower, as May's tension grew in every passing moment. She felt as her heart gripped, as the shape of a ship became apparent. Her heart started racing, and she began searching for the black flag she feared must hang from the ship's largest mast. Three suddenly short minutes later her fears were confirmed, and made even worse, as she caught sight of something from her most terrible nightmares. The white skull, prominent on the black flag, was a blood-covered rose, which the skull gripped between its teeth; the ship was none other than _The Bloody Rose_.

"They're..." May stuttered in disbelief, "Back." Her mind was suddenly a torrent of anger, shock, and fear; all gripping her so tightly she found herself paralyzed. Wide-eyed she could only watch the ship sweep closer, until it was only a few yards out. Almost close enough to pick out individual people aboard the ship May took in what details she could. The sturdy wooden base, three enormous masts raised up towards the sky, the center reaching highest, as well as bearing the mighty Jolly Roger. Already people were lining up at the side of the ship, preparing for the raid to come.

The town, May realized, was about to be ripped apart. The thought tore her from her previous trance, as she realized they would soon be invading her village, and attacking everyone there. She had to find Dawn, before they did. Studying the remaining distance till they reached land, she had roughly ten minutes to warn everyone and find Dawn. Intent not to waste anymore time May started off at a full sprint fr the town.

Pushing herself May struggled to turn a thirty minute travel into less than ten minutes, ignoring her screaming legs as they almost instantly began burning, begging her to slow. Huffing she attempted to push herself harder, praying to whatever legendary Pokemon would listen she'd make it there in time. Closing her eyes May battled to make her strides longer, push her legs harder, and keep her feet on the ground as little as possible.

After four grueling minutes of pain, as her body begged for her to stop, May entered something of a lull, where she distanced herself from the physical abuse, focusing solely on her goal. However, she failed to notice the branch set directly in her path, nearing with every sprinting step. The brunette couldn't help the scream that escaped her lips as she tripped over the branch, and was thrown five feet before landing in a heap. Her body nearly gave a groan of its own, as the pain again returned.

Gritting her teeth May pushed herself back up thinking of the ship, and how they were must have reached the town already, and keeping in mind she was almost there. She had to find Dawn. She had to save Dawn. She repeated again and again, turning it into a mantra. Seeing the first houses a few feet away May gave a determined smile, preparing for what she needed to do.

No sooner than she breached the first houses did she see two males towering over two of the female villagers, who she assumed had been running for the forest.

"Hey!" May called, not a thought crossing her mind as she stood, ready to help the women clearly in need. "Get out of here." Spinning around the men glared menacingly, and the women – apparently having assumed the last part had been directed at them – took off. Hearing their footsteps one of the men turned around, just in time to catch their retreating figures flying behind a house, down another street.

"You're goin' to pay for that, lass." The man snarled, returning his attention to May, as did the second. Both immediately began advancing forward, ready for what they thought would be an easy win.

"We'll see." She replied with an impassive face, deciding to make this quick, before returning to her search. Glancing from the black-haired man, to the male brunette May waited patiently for them to make the first move.

Just as the brunette lunged forward to attack a scream, sounding like that of a little girl, split the air. Taken by surprise the young woman was almost pinned as the man came at her with outspread arms, which she easily dodged. Not stopping May ran around the two, in the direction she'd heard the little girl's scream. Digging for a moment in her pocket the brunette pulled out a pokeball.

"Beautifly, String Shot on the two coming after us!" With a flutter the butterfly emerged, tittering as it glanced behind them before a thin thread-like cord shot out, binding the two for what May hoped would be long enough to get a good head start.

Rounding a corner the sapphire-eyed girl caught sight of what had to be the little girl. Teary-eyed and terrified girl clutched a Teddiursa to her chest. Towering several feet above her was a dirty-blonde man, a malicious gleam in his eyes. Frozen in fear the little girl could not so much as move, and angrily May shoved herself between the girl and pirate, whose sword was drawn and ready. Just as his sword came sweeping down a menacing voice brought him to a shocked halt, taking both pirate and May by surprise.

"Don't you have something to be doing, Chris?" Another male demanded, and turning May was stunned to find who the man happened to be. Emerald hair, paired with piercing green eyes, donned in elegant clothing – none other than the Captain of _The Bloody Rose_. May was in trouble.

As the Captain's underling began spewing excuses the brunette inched back, arms behind herself, gripping the little girl. Finding the quivering girl's shoulders May slowly spun the girl around, facing a small alcove between two houses; to big for a grown person to make their way into, but just the right size for a little girl and her Teddiursa.

Without looking May knew it was a good seven feet away, the girl would have to hurry. Eyes trained on the two, watching the reprimand the blonde was receiving, May suddenly shoved the girl toward the tiny shelter. Thankfully the girl caught on fast, and made a mad dash for the crevice.

Both pirates broke from their conversation to watch the little girl's retreating figure. Furious, Chris lumbered forward, and the pirate Captain made no move to stop as he trailed after the little girl. A yelp caught May's attention and she turned to see the little girl stumble and fall. Not sure if the young girl would make it in time May braced herself before running into the tall pirate, putting all she had into throwing him off.

"Go!" The brunette yelled, sapphire-eyes wide as she struggled to keep the man down as long as she could, and watched the little girl pick herself up and with her Teddiursa run to safety. No sooner then she was sure of the little girl would be okay was May thrown from the pirate, who looked none the too happy.

"There she is!" A voice called out, and from the direction May had come she heard pounding footsteps, "Captain, you found her." The two men came up short, surprised to find their Captain standing alongside their escapee. The two pirates were still working to remove Beautifly's earlier attack.

Surrounded by four pirates, two at either exit, May was unsure of what to do. Each had a sword of their own, while she had her hands alone to aid her. If she went after one the other would be after her in a heartbeat, and the other two close behind. The brunette surveyed the four, hoping to find a chance to get away.

The Captain, she saw, was looking back in the direction of his ship. She was just about to try running by when he turned around, "Bring her with us, we're leaving." Apparently having seen some signal. May gaped at the audacity of the man, take her with them? Who the hell did he think he was!

"Beautifly, Stun Spore!" The brunette strategized, running by the arrogant grass-head who thought she'd stand around, waiting to be kidnapped.

"Petal Dance, Roselia." May froze, before turning to see a small petal Pokemon releasing an array of rose petals . The petals caught the spores from Beautifly's attack, and sent them back her way. The spores caught and clung to the flying Pokemon, and within seconds she came crashing to the ground, to be picked up by the Roselia.

In turn the male brunette – Tyler according to his comrades – swooped in as May dashed for her Pokemon, capturing her with apparent ease. Kicking and screaming the young girl demanded to be released, to which she received chortling laughter. As the five marched for the ship May continued thrashing about, spewing threats and promises, particularly if any harm should come to her beloved Beautifly.

"Shat the 'el up and just _maybe_ we'll spare yer pet." Chris antagonized, receiving a sharp look from Drew, which May failed to see. Growling May kicked out, managing to catch the blonde in the back of the head.

What really was nearly a twelve minutes walk seemed to pass in seconds, as May battled for her freedom; to no avail. A rope ladder tied off at the side of the ship provided means of boarding the vessel. Refusing to climb up the ladder herself resulted in being heft over the blonde's solder and brought onto the ship.

Once Chris hit the deck's wooden floor May was roughly introduced to the floor. By now preparations for their departure were well underway, and no sooner than the last of the pirates filed onto the ship, they set sail. Instantly the young woman stood, advancing towards the pirate Captain and his partner.

"Hand her over,_ now_, if you will." May demanded snarkily, sapphire eyes clashing against emerald. Several moments passed before the young man smirked, and after gesturing nonchalantly Roselia stepped forward daintily, returning the snoozing Pokemon to the young woman. Glancing down at Beautifly May deemed her well enough, and promptly returned her to the pokeball.

"Now, may I ask why the heck you see fit dragging me onto this wretched ship?" She questioned as a steady wind blew at her back. Silently she noted something felt strangely off, did the winds not normally blow to the east – the opposite direction she was now facing? May felt restless, surely the effect of those surrounding her.

"I wouldn't say you are in any position to be asking questions, or," A glint flashed in those beryl eyes, "Insulting my ship." A chill spread slowly down her spine at the sight of those steady eyes. A spark ignited in May's own, enraged by the thought of this pirate trying to put her in any place other than her own, Captain or no!

"I shall say whatever I darn well like, Seaweed, you have no right to tell me otherwise; _nor_ did you have any such right as to bring me here!" The brunette growled out, daring him to try another witty comment.

"Wench! Shut yer trap, filth like yerself has no right speaking to the Captain li' that!" Again Chris saw fit to take the directive, stepping between her and the Captain, ever advancing. A steady flame now burned in the girl's eyes. Instantly the sight of that little girl clinging desperately to her Pokemon as this monster towered over her. A dark, sardonic laugh escaped the woman's lips as she took a step forward as well.

"You're calling me filth?" May questioned, a grim smile creeping into place. Steely sapphire eyes – ice cold – glared harshly at the man. "_Filth_, is the kind of person who corners someone weak and defenseless, with no means of protection, and still tries harming them." Chris snarled, coming at her with his sword drawn.

"I'll teach you a bit about respect!" Behind the man the Captain stood, emotions – displeasure, hostility, and...worry? – swam in the mans eyes. Snapping back to the matter at hand May dodged to the left just in time to miss what would have been a fatal attack.

"Don't make me laugh." As the man went barreling past she spun slightly, and with an expertly executed side-kick sent the man tumbling over the railing edge. Right on top of an already agitated Gyarados. Looking over the edge, down to the waters below, May scoffed. "Pathetic."

A terrified shriek split the air – almost matching the little girl's perfectly – and the brunette closed her eyes in a moment of peace, feeling a great justice had been served; both for the little girl and the many others tormented by that monster.

May twisted to face the pirate Captain, who wore a look as shocked as that of the rest of the crew, and with a gleeful gleam shinning in her eyes laughed, "Bet'cha didn't know I could do that!"

**I'd be more than happy to recieve a little review, easier than ever before: you don't even have to push a button, or leave the page.**


	2. Shadow

I would have left the ship by now but something compelled me to stay, it may have been the fact I still had to cause more harm to the man who was now being pulled back aboard or somebody else on the ship, I had no idea. Also, ironically… I couldn't swim, and yes, yes I know, I can control and manipulate the ocean and talk to its inhabitants, even breath underwater, and yet I'd never learned to swim, not very well at least. If I tried jumping over board someone would most likely come after me and drag me back before I could get ten feet away. Which is extremely annoying, I was stuck to say the least. Then I realized… all my Pokemon were back home!

This was bad, very _very _bad there was no one there to take care of them and I'd let everyone out into the forest to get their exercise. They were without shelter, food, their trainer, oh, what could I do!? There had to be something, anything I could do to get back. Then my reasoning kicked in. All of them would be fine, they'd made it on there own just fine before I'd captured them. And I'm sure the older Pokemon would take care of Cubone, Bedew, and Skitty. Skitty had been wild but she was so little and it was such a long time ago, I wasn't sure if she could take care of herself out in the forest for to long a time. But it was obvious, I needed to get back.

I looked around, to my left stood four pirates eyeing me suspiciously as if they thought I would attack them at any second. Then to my right were two men helping out the half-drowned rat I'd thrown overboard. I chuckled under my breath as I saw Damon; I believe I heard one of his crewmates call him, glared at me probably thinking of ways to take revenge, not that it would be humanly possible for him to actually do something. Another thing about a Sea Goddess, we are also slightly stronger than most humans, which contributed to the reason I was safe from Damon's rage. I also had been practicing fighting, swords fighting, and self defense since my parents had died. In other words, I was practically untouchable. Looking straight in front of me now I saw what's his name… uh… Drew! That's it! He was looking over at Damon's sopping wet figure most likely thinking one or two things. Ether how I'd managed to throw one of _his _crew over board or what had caused me to do so.

I quickly strode over to him looking him in the eye with a serious expression; I'd decided what I needed to do. I was going to go back home right _now_ or Lord help me I would murder him. His eyes held curiosity as to the reason I was walking towards him.

"Take me back _now_." I didn't ask him, plead with him, or beg, no I ordered him. This must have shocked him a great deal for he stood there like a tree with his mouth slightly open and confusion of a sort clouding his eyes. I cocked an eyebrow,

"Sheesh, I know you _look_ like a tree, but you have the comprehension of one too? Take. Me. Home. Now!" I stressed each word; my insult must have brought him back.

"Now why would I want to do that, to let you escape, and what would I do then?" He replied mocking me. I just rolled my eyes,

"Haven't you realized yet?" I questioned, also mocking, "I don't care about what you do, just TAKE. ME. HOME!" Yes, this time I did indeed yell it. He tapped his finger on his chin while looking up as if thinking it over.

"No. Oh, well let me think about it… no, or, no, nu-uh. Hmm, let me think, just one more time… nope, sorry." He quipped irritated a swatted his head, hard. He grasped his head in pain while he gave me a menacing glare. I glared back with the same intensity and muttered,

"Arrogant idiot doesn't care for anything but his pride and his dumb ship." Then turned away and stalked off toward the other end of the ship, glowering. There was no one around within about seven feet of me so I pulled out one of the four pokeballs I had with me and called out Beautifly. She flew around in a small circle as she took in her surrounding, spreading silver dust everywhere before lightly landing on my head and looking down at me. I smiled slightly at her and instructed her,

"I need you to go back home and gather everyone together, tell them that I'll be back as soon as I can and not to worry, can you do that?" Beautifly thrilled her reply and flew over the edge of the ship and turned back to me.

"Oh, and take everyone over to Dawn's house, she'll look after all of you until I get back." I added as an afterthought, Beautifly nodded and shoot above the ship and back towards home, and I watched her until she was out of sight. Looking around I made sure no one had seen Beautifly glide off, it wouldn't have mattered but I'm just like that I guess. Nodding slightly in satisfaction I turned back to the sea looking out over its Safire waters.

The sun was a dark orange on the horizon as it slowly made its way to another part of the world painting the water a darker blue than it normally was. Now that it was sundown many more Pokemon were swimming closer to the surface, preferring this time when it was cool and there were few people about to cause trouble. There were elegant Goldeen, pitiful Magicarp, tough Starmi, and cute Goribis, along with many others.

All the Pokemon swam happily, playing with each other splashing water about some occasionally giving the ship a cautious glance from the corner of their eyes. Apparently the Pokemon in these waters didn't like this specific boat, I'd never seen a Pokemon give a ship a pacing glance unless it was in danger or sparked interest in a curious Pokemon.

I couldn't blame them thought. They'd sure picked the right boat to avoid, if I could I would have done so myself, but sadly I was a prisoner onboard the boat for now. I sighed thinking about the glorious view of the ocean from my cliff side back home. It was just the right height to give you the perfect angle of the ocean were you could see the beach, the Pokemon, as well as the breath-taking sunset. From here there was no beach, you couldn't completely see all the Pokemon from the boat, but the sunset was the same breath-taking beauty.

My heart ached with the knowledge that I would not see any of my Pokemon aside from Eevee and Manaphy for a long time to come. Both were nowhere near my strongest Pokemon. I had just gotten Eevee just over two months ago from a trader who had not seemed the kindness to his Pokemon. Manfey, I had just hatched from his egg and I knew it would soon be time to let him back to his home. This was also a duty a Sea Goddess must fulfill.

Once every 50 years a Phione egg would fall into the possession of a Sea Goddess and she would have to care for it until it hatched. After the Phione had hatched, it would stay for six months as it learned to control its powers and evolve into a Manaphy, with the help of the Sea Goddess. After that they were ready, both would go to the Manaphy's underwater palace to restore energy and purity to the sea for the next 50 years truthfully it sounded like something that would come from a goody, goody princessy story. Pretty much all you did was go to an underwater temple that moves around- only a Manaphy can find it on whim – go to the center of the palace and have Manaphy touch some crystals that gave Kyogre its immortal power.

Sighing I looked around the deck for a place I could sit. At the boats stern was a pile of box containing who knows what. Walking towards it, I sat between four crates that created a grove just deep enough for me to squeeze into without anything sticking out. Sitting back, I leaned my head against the crates and once again looked out to sea. I have absolutely no idea what I was supposed to do; I had to train Phione and help get him to the undersea place but it was an impossible task when stuck on a pirate ship full of people who would surely kill for a Pokemon of such rarity. Then there was the dumb pirate who was probably thinking of ways to get even for not only embarrassing him in front of his crew and captain, but also throwing him overboard to an angry Gyarados.

My eyes were heavy; and slowly, so slowly I almost didn't realize it, my eyes flickered shut as I fell asleep. I tried to fight it, jerking my eyes open after they'd closed. But with every time it took longer and was harder until eventually I gave in and was engulfed by the blackness. Still slightly aware of my surroundings not being completely asleep even after many minutes I felt myself being lifted. I was to deeply asleep to think anything of it as I felt everything fall away, and I knew nothing else of what was happening in the waking world.

_Drifting through clouds of soft white I felt like I was an angel flying through the sky. My heart soared as I glided down t see the ocean underneath me and thousands upon thousands of Pokemon swimming at its surface. Everything was peaceful and I flew lower and skimmed my hand along the cool water. Suddenly, with unnatural speed, dark clouds took place of the others and blotted out the sun. In terror Pokemon plunged into the darkened water disappearing. Quickly I flew higher, hoping to get above the clouds, when I started falling. Hair streaming behind me I plummeted through the sky and hit the water. I didn't slow down, even as I clawed the water trying to surface, if anything I sank through the water faster._

_ I couldn't even breathe as I should have been able to. So when I took in a breath, salt water streamed into my lungs. Then from the corner of my vision I saw a dark shadow dart through the water. It shot toward me with lethal precision, as it reached me I felt pain explode throughout my upper arm. Feebly I tried to fight off the attacking monster, but it was useless. Black dots flicked through my already bad vision and slowly I was plunged into an unwelcoming darkness that I couldn't fight off._

_ Beware…_

_ Danger is near…_

_ Darkness threatens…_

_ Careful…_

_ Or all shall be lost…_

Jerking up I grasped my arm in unbearable pain that spread through my arm. After a few minutes of gasping in pain as well as for air and coughing, salty water actually coming out as I gagged. Looking down at her arm she saw her sleeve was shredded and blood seeped out. Sitting up she felt another shot of pain but this time coming from her stomach. Looking down she saw it to was torn, three claw marks, as was on her sleeve, crimson streaming through the strips of shirt left on her stomach.

Finally looking around she realized she was no longer on the deck of the ship but in a room with blue walls and the normal wooden floor. I was on a small bed that sat in the center of the room. Slowly getting up I walked to the door with my injured arm around my stomach. Silently opening the door I walked into another room that looked basically the same as mine, just bigger and with more stuff. I saw two other doors, one on each side of the room, noise coming through one of them, so I walked out the other and came into a dark hallway. At the end of on side I saw stairs leading up and decided to take them.

The old creaking stairs led back up onto the deck of the ship. At the bow of the ship there was a man with purple hair who was steering the ship at the moment. With silent steps I made my way to the other side of the ship and walked behind the numerous crates and barrels so I would not be seen. Letting go of my stomach I pulled out Phione's pokeball and released him into the water. Phione's pokeball was different from others; it was actually made of the shell Phione had hatched from, since it would be unwise to actually capture Phione.

Looking around in confusion Phione looked around for me and then looked up and saw me on deck. I held a finger to my lips telling him he had to be quiet and smiled softly at him, and motioned for him to go play with any other Pokemon. With a bright smile Phione tuned and dived underwater with a splash. After playing around for about half an hour Phione came back up and jumped up onto the deck beside me. Pulling out the pokeball I was about to have Phione return when he let out a concerned coo.

I knelt down on me knees, wincing slightly in pain, to see what was wrong. Phione who was previously looking at my arm, the three large gashes, each about three inches long, was now looking at the three gashes on my stomached that stretched about five inches long. I picked Phione up and stood up myself and said,

"Don't worry, it's not that bad and I can hardly feel it." Phione then gave me a stern look and returned to looking at my wounds.

"Okay… so it hurts a little, but don't worry, I'll live. I promise it isn't really that bad and I've had worse." I comforted, though it seemed to do little to relax him.

"Listen, it's time for you to go back into your pokeball, I can't have anyone seeing you, they would try to take you from me okay? I'll try to let you back out about this time tomorrow night if I can, now get some rest." I tried turning his attention from the wounds as I pulled out the pokeball and had Phione return back into it.

"Good night, sweet dreams." I called softly as I put the pokeball back onto the necklace that hung around my neck. Cautiously looking at the wheel to see the purple haired person still standing there silently looking out to sea. So once again I made my way across the deck and down the stairs. After that I went over to the door I'd come through before and made my way quietly as I could through the door. Turning around about to head to the door that lead to my room I froze.

I stood looking at a pair of emerald eyes as they gazed at the slashes on my stomach. Then he looked up at my eyes, his face impassive, all but his eyes. He had a few emotions shining in them. One was curiosity which may have been him wondering were the gashes had come from or why I was here in the first place. Another emotion was anger which was probably at me interrupting what ever he had been doing at his desk. There was something else but I couldn't understand what it could be.


	3. Stolen

In a second flat the emotions seemingly disappeared from his mysterious green eyes. He stood up, walking over to me and then looked at the gashes also residing on my arm that was still throbbing in time with my hammering heart. He softly grasped my arm in his hand and peered closely at my injured arm, examining it. After a few moments he wordlessly released my arm and turned away and went through another door, the one I'd heard noise coming from when I'd left. I stood there awkward, not knowing if I should go to the room I'd woken up in or not. At the moment I was tired and wasn't up for a fight, all I wanted was to lie down and go to sleep.

After a few seconds the Captain finally came back through the room carrying a box. Setting it on his bed he looked at me with a raised eyebrow,

"Would you like to sit down?" Gesturing to a spot beside the box, thankful of somewhere to go I walked over to the bed and sat down careful of my stomach. Opening the box he took out something to clean my arm and wrap it with. I shook my head,

"I'm fine I don't need it cleaned, it isn't that bad," I said, he obviously didn't by it having seen it well enough to know it hurt like hell. Ignoring me, something I absolutely hated, he continued and pulled out gauze to wrap my arm with. Grabbing my arm a little tighter than before he sprayed my arm and it _stung_. I grit my teeth to keep from making any noise.

"How bought a little warning next time, _Captain._" I growled seeing the small smirk on his face apparently finding my pain amusing. But his smirk just grew as he lightly wrapped my arm up. Quickly as it'd come his smirk disappeared and he asked,

"Who did this to you, a member of my crew?" I guess he was worried that someone on his crew had disobeyed him trying to harm her, as if they could.

"Nope," I answered shortly, hinting I wanted to go to sleep now. Though he seemed unready to allow me the privilege of sleep and continued,

"I don't believe I saw any wounds when you arrived on my ship, if it wasn't someone on my crew then who was it?" He asked.

Thinking back to my dream last night,

_…from the corner of my vision I saw a dark shadow dart through the water. It shot toward me with lethal precision, as it reached me I felt pain explode throughout my upper arm. Feebly I tried to fight off the attacking monster, but it was useless…_

"Good question," I replied, having absolutely no idea what could have possibly attacked me. I go to sleep unmarked and then wake up dripping the blood and I doubted anyone would have come through the Captain's room just to scratch me up and leave.

"You're telling me you have no idea who injured you; gashes of that size can hardly go unnoticed." He replied.

"What." Was all I said in return, for once he was doing more talking than I was.

"Pardon?" He questioned, I guess I wasn't the only one tired, for he was using a sharper tone now.

"I have no idea _what_ attacked me, and I'm well aware the size of these marks thank you." I elaborated, also adding a sharper tone to my voice as well.

He sighed, finally understanding I wanted to sleep I hope,

"Lay back." He commanded, a sliver of tiredness slipping into his voice showing he was more then ready to go to bed as well. Being no more ready to put up a fight then I had been the last few moments, I leaned back without any fuss. Grabbing scissors from the medical box he cut of the tattered material that used to be the bottom of my shirt, and revealed three long claw marks that reached from on side of my stomach to the other, and they were pretty deep I realized.

"When did you get these? They're still bleeding and why didn't you _tell_ someone about these before you bled to death?" He seemed a bit mad now, which started to make me mad too. Rolling my eyes I replied,

"I didn't have them very long if you must know and I doubt these are deep enough to kill you. And who the heck am I supposed to _tell_ someone when I have no idea where everything is! Anyways I was doing more important things…" I trailed off, it was a stupid thing to bring up in the first place, I was just asking for trouble now. This seemed to really tick him off, maybe he wouldn't ask…

"What's more important than making sure you don't die? Just because you may not bleed to death doesn't mean something else might happen because of it!" He yelled, his emerald eyes blazing as he sprayed the stinging crap on my stomach and it hurt _so_ much more than it did on my arm. I quickly sprang up clutching my stomach with my arm.

What the heck is that stuff, it hurts like crap, I mean _seriously_. Is it really necessary to use that?" I questioned as he stood up and walked over to me with the gauze to wrap around my stomach, which he did, securing it tightly behind me, causing me to wince lightly. The chose to ignore me as he looked me over for anymore slashes that would need to be taken care of. There were none.

"Well if you're done patching me up, I think I would like a few more hours of sleep thank you." I excused myself and made my way over to the door that lead to the room I'd woken up in. I had the door open and was halfway through when he said,

"Hey." I turned around in time to see the blood-red rose flying towards me and caught it, "For you're Eevee." He explained before turning back around and striding over to his bed. I retreated into my room and look at the rose, in the dark it looked as if it was glowing softly. Letting out a puzzled sigh I put it down on the dresser by the bed and laid down. I soon began to drift off, my last thought before I was completely unconscious was, were the hell did he get a rose? **(Would love to end it here, but that'd be to short)**

I was awoken by someone shaken and surprised I curled my fingers into a fist and struck it out, and actually hit something. Bolting up my eyes snapped open and I saw the Captain clutching the side of his face as he muttered a string of swears under his breath. Eyes widening I covered my mouth with both hands and then went from shocked to amused. He didn't seem so happy about that for he looked me in the eyes glowering and asked,

"And what do you find so funny?" Since he knew I burst out laughing and after a few seconds calmed down enough to talk coherently.

Oh my gosh, that's hilarious! A girl managed to sock the _greatest_ Captain on the high seas, without even aiming _or _looking. Ha!" Then I went into another laughing fit, which really seemed to unpleased him… which made me do it even more.

Yes, ha ha, when you're done maybe you would like to join the crew and I to eat, or you could stay here and continue laughing." He replied flatly, sorta glaring at me. Deciding it might be best to stop I tried to stop, though it did take a while. After I stopped we made our way out into the hall, him already sporting a small bruise where I'd hit him. We headed the opposite direction of the stairs that lead up to the deck. In a few seconds we reached another set of stairs that lead farther down into the ship.

At the bottom of the stairs we walked into another hallway with three doors. Walking past the first we entered the second which lead to the room the pirates ate in. I few people looked up as we walked in and either looked at me or the newly acquired bruise on their bosses face. The both of us walked over to the line people were getting there food from, the Captain just made his way to the front of the line and got two trays of food while I hung back, the then handed one to me before heading off to one of the biggest tables. Looking over his shoulder he said,

"Hurry up will you." And I hesitantly followed, deciding after a second that I might as well. He sat at the center of the table with people surrounding him, but had one spot open on this left which is were I sat.

The person on his other side was a girl with orange hair up into a ponytail at the side of her head; she wore a yellow shirt with tattered black jeans and a black jacket. In front of the Captain was a boy with black hair that stuck out in all directions, he wore a white shirt underneath a light blue jacket, with blue jeans with a few holes here and there aw well. On his right, sitting in front of me was another boy with purple hair that hung just above his shoulders, he had eyes the color of coal and just as hard, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt and jacket. On the other side of the black-headed boy was a girl with light pink hair that hung down past her waist, she had silver eyes, her shirt was orange and long sleeved, she had on red pants, gloves, and belt. A lot of other people with various hair colors and styles were scattered throughout the room.

"Drew, what happened to your face?" Questioned the pink-headed girl, directing her question at the Captain, whose name I now knew. I let out a small snicker and everyone turned toward me, looking at me inquisitively. Glaring at me Drew explained,

"I was waking her up," he nodded in my direction, "And she punched me pretty hard for someone still half-asleep." The black and orange heads were full out laughing while the purple haired boy just smirked lightly and the pink haired girl smiled amused and sympathetic. Turning toward me once again the pink haired female said,

"Nice to meet you, I'd like to introduce everyone. I'm Soledad, this here is Ash," she motioned, and then motioned to the boy with the purple hair beside him, "And this here is Paul. This is Misty," Now motioning to the orange headed girl sitting beside the Drew. "Then the Captain's name is Drew, since I'm sure he never took the time to introduce himself." Soledad threw a disapproving look towards Drew. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm May." I said mostly to Soledad, her being the only one to have spoken up. After the introductions were over everyone, myself included, started eating what was on the trays. I had an apple, ham, bread, and a few other things I couldn't put a name to. It took about fifteen minutes for everyone to finish eating, after they were done they put there trays near were they'd gotten them.

When everyone was done they'd leave to do whatever job they had. Just as Misty was leaving Drew called her back over.

"Misty, I need you to get May another set of clothes, hers need replacing, so if you would." He said and then dismissed both her and I. Taking by the wrist she almost literally dragged me off into some other direction. Soon we'd made our way into another room with three small beds in the corners. There was one closet, that looked pretty big, and then an extra two dresser drawers.

Misty made her way over to the closet and looked through the ton of clothes coming from the large closet. After taking more than twenty minutes she pulled out a red long sleeved shirt, tight black leggings that went down to my ankles they were also covered in holes, along with a blue jean mini-skirt. Quickly I changed into them in the bathroom out in the hallway. Coming back in, I was handed a pair of red fingerless gloves.

"I hope you don't mind all the holes, it's kind of a style here." Misty explained gesturing to the many holes that covered the leggings, skirt, and a few on the shirt. I nodded,

"Its fine, it looks cool, plus this outfit is way better than the one I was just wearing, reds my favorite color actually." I replied, and she seemed happy with my response. We were both heading up to the deck when she asked me,

"The bottom half of your shirt was cut off and you had a few tears on the shoulder and on the edge of your shirt." I shrugged,

"It's nothing, just got a few small cuts; it was a Pokemon I think." I explained not showing her the 'small' cuts on my stomach and arm. Surprisingly she didn't seem to notice the gaze wrapped around the upper portion of my arm from last night. Sadly I didn't seem to fool her as she kept talking.

"Really, by the looks of that rip on the front it had to have been done hard enough to near make you bleed to death. I've had my fair share of gashes and that's no 'small cut' as you say." She replied as she eyed my wrapped up arm, so much for her not noticing. Again I shrugged but decided not to reply this time, as we'd just gotten to the deck. Just as soon as we'd reached the deck Misty bid me farewell and ran off to complete some task.

I walked over to the railing on the port side of the ship and looked out onto the churning ocean wishing I could dive into the beautiful blue water. It would be an extremely bad idea considering the wound on my stomach and arm as well as the unmerciful salt in the water. Decided to make the best of it I reached into my pocket for Eevee's Pokeball but realized I'd left it in my other outfit I'd stupidly left in the bathroom. Spinning around I rushed down the stairs and tried to figure out the way back. Having paid only so much attention when Misty had taken me there and when we'd left it took twenty-seven minutes to finally make my way back to the right place.

Hurrying into the bathroom I saw my clothes in the corner heaped into a pile, I walked over to them and reached into the pockets, they were empty. This could _not_ be happening! Someone had taken my pokeballs. Eevee was gone which was bad enough…

But so was Manaphy.


	4. Lost

I raced back outside and heard laughter and a loud voice from up above me. Suspicious I hurried back up onto the deck, this only taking two minutes apposed to the twenty-seven it had taken before. Once back up on deck I quickly looked up at the sky and saw that I had unconsciously made the sky go dark. The waters were bobbing unsteadily, pushing the ship to and fro. Then my eyes darted around me and I saw a group of five surrounding someone by the railing, and the person was holding Eevee.

It was that idiot who'd tried hurting that little girl when the ship had first landed! He held my poor baby upside down by her brown tail and was yanking it to make her cry out. At the sight the sky grew three times as dark and thunder could be heard not to far away. The ocean grew choppier as the winds picked up.

"Let go of my Eevee!" I shouted as I ran toward them at full speed also seeing Manaphy's pokeball, thankfully they hadn't tried releasing her, "I swear if you hurt her I'll hurt_ you_ ten times worse!" Looking up with a smirk plastered on his face he replied,

"You want me to drop it? No problem I'll drop this runt and this dumb looking pokeball too." Then threw the both of them overboard into the dangerous waters below and Eevee let out a terrified cry before she and Manaphy's pokeball plummeted into the dark waters. Eyes widening in my own terror I pushed myself even faster and without pausing dove over the edge of the ship and met the icy water head on. Agonizing pain ripped through my stomach and shoulder, both having torn back open in my rush. But I gave the wounds less than a second thought. Hurriedly I pushed myself further down, the pokeball sinking like a rock and Eevee's flailing pushing her down all the quicker.

After about a minute Eevee stopped and went limp, having drained all her air and energy trying to fight the rough waters. It took another minute later I reached her and took her in one arm and with my other hand created a medium sized air bubble and placed Eevee inside. For second I waited worried to death not seeing any rising or falling in her small body. Invisible tears came to my eyes after waiting another full two minutes, she was only just hatched from her egg and already she had left me. A sob racked my body as I looked at her limp form unmoving.

Unbearably I turned away from my little baby and looked down into the darkness below me, Manaphy's pokeball already out of sight. Slowly I swam downward fighting not to look back at the unmoving form in the water bubble. Not knowing how far down the waters went or how far I would be able to swim myself I speed up leaving a trail of small bubbles behind me. My sobbing only grew worse the farther down I went leaving Eevee floating through the darkness, soon the bubble would pop and she would sink to the bottom of the sea and I'd never see her again. These thoughts made more tears start pouring down my face.

Twenty minutes later I finally reached Manaphy's pokeball, darting faster through the water I grasped it before it could fall any farther. Clutching it to my chest I held it tightly as I tried to pull myself together wiping my cheeks though there was nothing to clear away. Looking down at the blue colored ball held in my hands, watching the swirling pattern that was the sea as it thrashed around. Heaving a raged sigh I though, _at least I haven't let you down Manaphy_. Sadly I turned my face upward, barley able to see the light shinning above.

As I swam back up I looked for Eevee, the least I could do would be to bring her back and bury her or something. But it turned out I couldn't even do that, she had disappeared. I swam back up to the surface not even noticing the empty medium sized bubble that drifted along behind me. My pants had a pocket with a zipper that I slipped the pokeball into making sure it was zipped securely and that there were no 'stylish' holes in it. When I reached the surface I saw the ship moving slowly away about half a mile away.

Now would be the perfect time to escape, there was no way they would even see me let alone catch me. But instead I faced the ship and began to swim towards it. There was a murderer on that ship and I would kill him no matter what it took. He was on my territory, it didn't matter if _he_ was the best pirate that ever lived; I could control the weather, the water, and therefore the ship. There was no more thunder or lightning, a good thing considering I was in open water. But the wind hadn't slowed and it was pouring even harder then before, as I'm sure it would for the next few months so long as I was here.

It took no time to reach the ship again and my newfound rage fueled me along with the adrenaline pumping through me veins. I saw the rope latter that always hung from the edge of the ship and began climbing it though it would have been just as simple without it. Once I reached the top I saw just about the whole crew on the opposite edge of the deck facing away from me, into the direction I'd jumped off. Silently I walked up behind the soon to be a dead man. Standing firmly behind him I spoke,

"Looking for someone?" My voice colder then ice and harder then a Shieldon's face. He spun around eyes wide and just as soon as he had I punched him square in the face, no doubt breaking his nose. He cussed and clung to his nose looking at me in anger, but quickly turned to fear. I walked closer and punched him again and again saying, "

Do ," hit "you," punch "know," punch "what," hit "you've," punch "done," and kick between each word. Now he had his back flat against the railing with nowhere to run. Around us everyone was gasping and shouting for me to stop, someone grabbed my arm but I just turned and punched them in the face, hardly noticing it had been Misty, and then turned back.

Now I punched him in the chest with both hand together in fists sending him plummeting into the water, but this time I didn't plan on having him get beat up by a Gyarados. I was going to kill him.

I put my right foot on the bar preventing most from going overboard getting ready to jump over when a set of arms wrapped around my waist, preventing me from jumping. Growling I twisted around and brought my fist back, and saw Drew, then soon after realized my arms were pinned at my waist. So I pulled my other arm back and swung at him but he easily caught it in his arm and pinned it down.

"Let. Me. Go. _Now!" _I demanded, venom dripping in my words. He ignored me and told someone to help the man, Chris, back onto the ship. Ticked off and having no time for games I quickly kneed Drew _somewhere_ forcing him to let go. I jumped over giving him no time to grab me again.

I hit the water painfully, even for me, as everything started catching up with me. The searing pain came back stronger then before but I did my best to ignore it. I swam to where Chris was trying to escape and punched him again. His face bled badly, streaming into the water, but I felt no pity. I reached to grasp his neck but before I could black dots began to swarm my vision and seconds later I faded into blackness.

Groaning I tried to sit up but quickly stopped at the unexpected pain that shot through me. The pain's main source was my stomach, of course, I thought as I began to recall what had happened. I had no energy to recall my past anger but more then enough energy for loads of sadness. Looking around I saw I was in the same room I'd waken up in the night before. The rose still sat on the side table but nothing else was in the room, I could hear the nonstop rain as it beat down on the ship trying to make its way in.

Slowly my memories of yesterday were coming back and as soon as they had I wished they hadn't. Moments ago I'd been so sad but with no source of it all, now I remembered. That stupid man, Chris, had thrown Eevee over board… and killed her. I'd tried to kill him in return. But I fainted before I'd been able to; _I hope I broke something aside from the idiot's nose_, she though with feeble anger. Looking around the room I saw a window I had missed before, outside it was night and the storm raged on, pelting the glass.

Now oddly immune to the pain, as if a mental shield had been thrust up to block it, she sat up and stood. Wobbling slightly I worked to regain my balance before I walked to the door. I put my ear against the door, not wanting to run right into the Captain awake, I had no wish to speak to anyone at the moment. Not hearing anything I silently opened the door and walked through leaving the door cracked before turning around, in the bed I could see him sleeping so I continued to make my way towards the other door. Once in the hall I walked faster as well as a bit louder not many people would be able to hear me even if they were still awake.

After making my way to the deck I let out a sigh, something I'm sure I would be doing a lot now, and looked around. The only person here in the pouring rain was the purple haired man I now knew to be Paul. His back to me I made my way to the stern of the ship, again hiding behind the boxes and crates. I reached into my pocket and took out Manaphy's pokeball and threw it at the water, releasing him, before it bounced back into my hand and I put it away. Letting out a happy cry Manaphy dove into the water for a few seconds.

_Play! Play with Eevee! Eevee be safe, I keep safe! _A voice sang in my head.

"I'm sorry Manaphy. Eevee can't play, I don't have her anymore." I whispered knowing he would hear me; more tears began sliding down my face.

_Eevee go? Eevee go alone? Not take May? _Manaphy's voice rang with disappointment and confusion. Manaphy quickly resurfaced and looked up at me.

"Yes Eevee went alone." I said. Manaphy's eyes grew sad with understanding, all the happiness and joy from seconds ago now gone. Manaphy stood still mourning over the death of his friend, and then began to hum a melody. It was slow and beautiful, but you could hear the sadness the song was built upon, it matched how I felt as well as the black sky. I smiled sadly but gratefully at Manaphy, this was a song of a Sea Goddess, the Song of Farewell. I began to sing along with the melody Manaphy weaved.

_Farewell_

_My beautiful_

_My precious_

_I will miss you_

_For all time_

_Until we someday_

_Meet again_

_You were so young_

_To young to have left the world_

_But you have been called home_

_Someday_

_We will meet again_

_Farewell_

_I have always loved you_

_My beautiful_

_My precious_

_Beloved_

_I will miss you_

_Until my days end_

_And we will finally_

_Meet again_

_But until that joyous day_

_Until we finally meet again_

_I love you_

_Farewell…_

Once I was done singing I closed my eyes savoring the songs beauty and purity until Manaphy had finished and the last note had faded. Eyes again opened I saw the legendary Tears of Manaphy; a Manaphy was made of mostly water as most people know. In legends it says that the water has a powerful healing property, unlike any other. But the water can only be obtained by tears otherwise it is locked within Manaphy's body. The water was so pure but there was only so much, the result of losing to much would lead to the death of the Manaphy. Using the water to pull Manaphy back up I cradled him in my arms.

"Shush, don't cry. I'm so sorry Manaphy, don't cry. Shush." I cooed, after a few seconds, Manaphy's could not cry long, Manaphy stopped. I pulled him close and hugged him tightly his tears soaking into my shirt. After a few moments I pulled him away and looked at his cute little face. Putting him down beside me for a second I pulled out a tiny bottle the shape and color of a blue teardrop, something I actually _had_ remembered to pull from my other clothes. I pulled Manaphy's tears from my shirt and made it float into the bottle. I looked at my only remaining Pokemon and smiled softly,

"No need to waste anything so important, even now." I said, the wall that had been blocking the pain was crumbling so now the pain was coming back. But I would never waste such rare healing medicine on something that would easily heal itself in a few days. Putting the bottle away I picked Manaphy back up and started to head back to the bedroom, a few stray tears still rolling down from my clouded blue eyes. Sadly not even Manaphy's tears could heal my broken heart, for they could not bring back the dead either.

**If you want the next chapter, it will be updated sooner because it's going to be a shorter chapter, but **_**special**_** but if I don't get many reviews it **_**will**_** take longer. Hope you like my story!**


	5. Mournful Redemption

A light blue figure swam up to the limp body. Using Physic the blue Pokemon lifted the drowned Eevee. It had drifted, fur and skin cold as the darkest depths of the sea in which it laid. The light figure, that if looked at could be recognized as The Protector of the Sea, Manaphy. The legendary Pokemon was careful of the dead body, Manaphy had been sent by another to acquire the lost Eevee.

The Song of Farewell had been heard across the sea and by all that inhabited the swirling waters, sad tears of the water Pokemon had fallen and mixed within the waters, enough to work magic. It was said that the tears of Pokemon had forever been lost, but that was far from true. The only way to obtain make a Pokemon was great sadness, purity of heart, unselfishness, and sincerity. All of which had been given unknowingly.

It was Manaphy's job to help with the healing to come, one step was to retrieve the fallen Eevee. Having done so the Pokemon began the decent to the very depths of the sea where no normal human could follow, here resided the most powerful of water Pokemon. Manaphy laid the limp body on the cold floor inside the mouth of the deepest cave, and then simply left.

Once gone white and blue eyes appeared at the entrance of the cave, looking down at the dead Pokemon. Sadness filled the eyes, seeing something so young and pure dying so early, dearly damaging others. Then the body of the eyes fully emerged from the cave to stand in front of the Eevee. It was none other than Lugia.

A complex, mournful song erupted from the blue and white Pokemon's mouth, filling the water. It was a version of the Song of Farewell but with much different meaning. Those who knew of it simply named it Mournful Redemption, and for good reason.

All the tears shed from May's song flowed to the source of the sullen music and formed a bubble around the Eevee. As could be told by the name of the song, the mournful tears of Pokemon could be if used correctly to give a second chance. Only four different Pokemon could use the Song, the master of either Water, Fire, Land, or Air.

The song went on an on, for hours it lasted. The melody changing slowly from complete sadness to filling with hope and eventually happiness, that life would be given. After approximately twenty-four hours the song finally came to a stop. With that the mighty Lugia left, disappearing into his secret home.

After three more hours, the Eevee began to glow a faint blue that encircled the baby Pokemon as the fallen tears were absorbed by the light and given to Eevee. Then, Eevee's brown eyes that had turned blue opened. Struggling to stand the Eevee winced and looked around, having no idea were she was.

Somehow she knew she had been dead just moments ago, and could also feel a difference within her body. Suddenly the Pokemon realized she could now breath underwater and was not crushed by the unimaginable strength of the thousands of pounds above her. Pushing all of this out of mind she set off to find her trainer. Even from here she could feel the pain from miles away that obviously came from her beloved trainer, and knew it was because of Eevee's death.

It would take days to reach the ship, even at the slow pace it was moving at. Eevee had been dead for over three days and had to make up for all the last time. She also knew she had to hurry, for she could sense the danger soon to come, and would once again giver her life if it meant keeping her trainer safe from harm.

**Sorry it was so short, but I told you it would be. And here's May's break for happiness, Eevee's back! Hope you liked the chapter and please review.**


	6. In My Arms Again

I sat atop the railing of the ship looking down into the dark, swirling waters. Rain still poured down in a never ending storm causing most the crew to stay below deck when they weren't needed. Already six people had gotten sick, but I didn't have the sympathy to stop the storm. As was custom to creatures of the sea, when a loved one died you would stand vigil and mourn for them. You did this until you felt it was time to let go and continue with life. But I had a long ways to go.

"You shouldn't be out here." Came a flat voice from behind me turning to look I saw it was the purple haired boy, Paul. I turned back to the sea answering with a,

"Says who?" Even in this state I could still manage to be stubborn. Instead of answering he ignored the question and after a while I figured he had gone off somewhere else.

"Why do you care so much for Eevee, it was just a Pokemon? Not even one you'd had very long for that matter." His voice came from behind me causing me to spin back around to face him. Anger began to boil within me until I saw he was truly confused, he didn't understand that I _cared _for Eevee. Calming down I explained,

"She was just a baby, only two months old for one. Then there's the fact it was my fault she died in the first place, if I hadn't riled Chris up making him go looking for revenge, it was my carelessness that killed her. Pokemon are just as smart as people, they may not be able to speak to us, but they understand us and protect us. Almost any trainers Pokemon would die if it meant protecting its trainer." Admittedly I was embarrassed, and just gone off on a heartfelt rant to someone I hardly knew.

He nodded slowly, apparently understanding now.

"Ya, I suppose they would, well… sorry about your Eevee but I got to go now." He replied uncomfortably, not used to anything having to do with caring or apologies I'm sure, before walking off. I turned back to the murky looking waters and softly sang a song of grief for my beloved Eevee.

Out from under me the railing disappeared but I did not fall forward. Turning my head I saw the Captain with green eyes sparkling pleased to have scared the crap out of me yet again.

"Put me down!" I growled, I was in no mood for teasing at the moment. Sadly he just didn't seem to care because he carried me off down the deck's stairs and into his room. He then proceeded to shove me in the direction of my room. Once in the room he called,

"You've been up all day and half the night, I'll see you in the morning." With that he closed the door to do Mew knows what. Growled to myself, the idiot, and went over to the window. He thought he could stop me just by stuffing me into my room? Well he had another thing coming, not that he'd actually know this.

Silently I walked over to the sole window in the room and opened it. The window was a circle shape, about two feet in diameter. Cold water flew in but I didn't mind it in the least, to anyone who looked at me it might look as if I were entranced. I watched as the sea bobbed and swirled roughly as it was pelted by the oncoming rain. A sliver of the moon could vaguely be seen through the clouds, it shinned down on the ocean with the shard of light.

A sigh came through the door and then it suddenly opened revealing a tired Drew who looked at me with disapproval. I suppose I hadn't really thought this plan through, the rain coming in surely made enough sound. Walking over he hefted me over his shoulder by my waist and closed the window and fastened it. With little resistance, I was actually pretty tired, he led me back into his room where he dropped me onto his bed softly.

"They're enough people in bed with out you getting yourself sick by standing in the rain too. Now go to sleep." He commanded, plopping down onto a chair that sat beside the bed and lend back, feet propped on the bed, and closed his eyes. Rolling my eyes I leaned back then closed my eyes, _He just doesn't understand._ As I'd said I really was tired so I was asleep within seconds.

An odd twinge woke me up with a start the next morning. Looking over to my left I saw the Captain still peacefully asleep. There was nothing in the room that would have awoken me but I know something had. Sighing I got up when I felt it again. I don't know quite what but it was like an instinct telling me of something coming. What, I had no idea but it brought a light, cheerful happiness that bloomed in my heart.

I needed to go up onto the deck, to greet whatever was coming. So I speedily dashed into the hallway and made my way up the set of stairs and onto the deck. I raced over to the stern of the ship and looked out to see, searching. That's when I first noticed… it was sprinkling. The howling wind and pouring rain had gone as had the heaviness I'd been feeling the past five days.

A small smile spread across my face, it was time. I would take this as my time to let go, to move on as the weather had. I love Eevee but there were things that had to be done, though I could still feel the gapping wound left in my heart. Life would continue with or without Eevee and I, so it was time I caught back up I still had a duty to perform and it could be put on hold no longer.

I headed down to the mess hall to eat since the last time had been nearly two day ago and I was starving. It was still early so there were but four or five people in the room as I entered, one of them being Chris. He had yet to notice him; I knew I could take him and his buddies (who were the other four in the room) I decided not to. I was in a very good mood and I did _not_ need him ruining it.

Walking to the girl behind the metal serving line thing that held the food and told her what I wanted. She nodded and shot me a sympathetic look not knowing what she could say about my sudden loss. I told her I was fine and thanked her for her kindness before taking my food and going to the table I'd sat at with Drew and his friends. There was still no one in the room, even the girl behind the serving line had left, when I heard Chris and his cronies behind me,

"Look who's here all alone." Chris called dumb, dummy, dumber, and dumbest echoed him stupidly. I took a bit and turned around gave them the bird and then turned back to my food. He keeps on with his jabbering but I mostly tune him out now what I _did_ hear was,

"That dumb fur-ball deserves what it got, the world's better off." I stood up, knocking the chair over and turned to him.

"Do you wanna fight?" I asked him, he smirked "Well today's your unlucky day, you got one." With that I punched him square in the face and he stumbled back. Cussing he ordered the four boys with him to 'get her' a bit cliché. Pouncing forward they attacked, or tried anyway.

Dumb and Dummy both tried at the same time but I kicked one then slung said kicked one into the other. Dumbest grabbed my arms and pinned them behind me while the just recovered Chris approached brandishing a rather sharp looking knife. He must have finally learned his lesson since he didn't gloat or yammer way, he went straight to slashing at my skin. What's worse is it was on the gashes that were just about healed. Obviously it freaking hurt.

With my foot I hit him at random and I tell you not I couldn't have done better even if I _had_ aimed. I hit him right were the sun don't shine! He kneeled over groaning and cussing, I did the same to the person pinning my arms back causing him to let go. Then deciding this really worked well continued and in a matter of seconds they were all on the ground in pain. I put my tray up deciding I wasn't that hungry anymore and went back up onto deck just as a large group was entering, I could hear laughter and 'ooh' as well as 'that's gotta hurt's.

Back on the top of the ship I saw the rain had started down harder than before and wasn't surprised, that idiot had ruined my good mood. I looked around and saw Misty at the ship's wheel and walked up deciding it would be nice to talk to her a while.

"Hey May, what's all the commotion down there?" She asked as she saw me approaching, a smile on her face. I smiled back,

"Oh nothing, some idiots trying to be tough, I put em back in there place." I replied happily. My mood was beginning to come back; clear skies and friends apparently had that effect on me. Misty laughed and I joined her.

"I never really did like Chris, he was always a pain and thought he was better then everyone, even the Captains sometimes it seemed. Glad someone's managed to find a way to put him in his place, just be careful, okay?" Misty warned seriously. I nodded showing her I understood and I did, the newest cuts were enough to tell me what she just had. Anyways I was always careful I had to be or I'd end up dead in a matter of days, a lose mouth could really get you in trouble I'd learned early in life.

Time continued like this for the next few hours. Misty and I stood at the wheel talking about random things and when she needed to do something for a moment would leave me in charge of steering. I saw the others as the day passed Paul, Drew, Soledad, and Ash. Others came up to me and introduced themselves and would apologize for what had happened to Eevee as if it were their own fault.

Now it was dusk and I was looking out at sea not so sad anymore, that twinge of sadness was still there as it always would be. Manaphy was out of his pokeball swimming around and enjoying himself about as much as he used to, he to was still a little lost.

_Look! Look momma! Happy! Back, she back! _Manaphy's voice called happily from down below. Many splashes could be heard from were I could only guess he was, swimming to whatever was causing him to be so ecstatic.

Out of the darkness came a joyful 'Vee' of greeting and straightened with shock, it couldn't possibly… Not waitin to finish that thought I jumped from the deck and back into the water for the who knows how manyith time. Quickly I surfaced to the top and tears came to my eyes as I yelled,

"EEVEE! You're actually b-back, but how? You-you-you were d-dea-dead!" I began to sob as I clutched onto Eevee. Looking down at her I knew it was indeed my little baby, back from the dead. How could this even be? I had seen her take her last breaths before going still for what should have been forever. I decided I really didn't care, she was back and that's all that mattered. Still crying tears of joy I swam to the latter and climbed up it and onto the deck. I heard a splash beside me and turned to see Manaphy looking at Eevee and I trilling merrily.

Setting Eevee down I watched as she ran over to play with Manaphy. Jumping on top of Manaphy, Eevee and Manaphy playfully rolled around awhile until finally Manaphy was on top. They kept at this for about an hour, happy to see each other again.

Footsteps from the other side of the large pile of barrels alerted me to the oncoming person. I yanked out Manaphy's pokeball and hurriedly recalled him, putting him and his pokeball safely back into my pocket. Deciding to confuse who ever had come to investigate I went around to the other side of the towering barrels listening to the persons footsteps. When they found no one at the point the noise had come from, halted, looking around no doubt.

I sneaked around and looked just past the barrels and saw none other than Drew facing the other way. Without a sound I approached him from behind and swung an arm around his neck, as if to strangle him. Let's just say he reacted differently than I had thought he would. I supposed I should have expected it with him being the fiercest pirate on the seas.

Instead of freaking out and screaming like a baby he somehow managed to slide me around so that I was facing away, a small knife to my neck.

"What? Can't take a little joke? Pull a knife on an innocent prankster, a girl no less, it's just not right." I joshed; thankfully he put the knife away they weren't my favorite of toys. Turning my head just in time to see him roll his eyes he replied,

"Pardon me; I'll just have to risk getting myself killed next time. What as you in such a fine mood this evening?" Just then I noticed he still had me in his arms, pinning me to his chest. My cheeks started to redden much to my embarrassment.

"Uh, Drew… you mind letting me go?" I asked, trying my best to keep the quiver out, unsuccessfully I guessed after he replied,

"Hmm, I think I would mind," Then tightened his grip causing my face to redden more. I looked out to sea for a few seconds before I realized Eevee was hiding behind the boxes still, I only realized this because he soon had asked,

"So… you still out here moping?" A serious tone back in his voice, I supposed he thought I should be over it after so many days had gone by, and I had.

"Nope." I replied breezily as I wiggled out of his arms and went over to Eevee, scooping her up and walking back. He looked at my face in confusion and then down at the Pokemon snuggled into my arms. The confusion on his face turned to surprise and possibly relief, who can tell with him.

"So she didn't die?" The confusion seemed to be back but I shook my head and corrected,

"She was dead I'm sure, I saw her. But I don't care what happened she's alive so I'm happy." It was completely true; as long as she was with me I would be perfectly happy. He nodded, understanding were I was coming from I suppose, like I said- it's impossible to tell with someone who shows so little emotion.

"Well come on then, you really do need to get some sleep, considering you weren't there when I woke up I'd say you didn't sleep very long." He said as he walked me to his room and I entered mine- without any shoving- and closed the door behind me, giving a happy farewell and goodnight. I lay on the bed, keeping Eevee out and letting her curl up on my stomach, I'd completely forgotten about the newly found cuts on it but they didn't matter. That night I slept with only light, happy dreams the nightmares all gone. Finally the sun would shine again; hopefully from now on things would begin to turn around.

Chris stood in his bedroom mopping over this most resent fight he'd lost. He didn't like losing, especially to a small village girl. He'd get her that was for sure, when he was done with her she'd been wishing he had killed her when he'd found her in her idiotic town.

He still didn't know _what_ he would do, but it would be good that he was sure of. She had that other pokeball, the weird blue one, maybe he would take that one and mess with whatever Pokemon was in it; ha maybe he'd kill it too! That sounded like a pretty good idea… ya! That's what he would do; he decided and was just about to go to sleep when something odd happened:

A girl walked in, by the name Mystic Melody girl, and over to Chris.

"This is for May!" Then proceeds to stab him before saying, "And this is for Eevee!" Then continues, stabbing Chris another six times. He is clutching some of the cuts in agony as she says,

"And this is just because I hate you!," Then stabs him two or three more times. With that she walks out the door as Chris slowly falls to the floor. Within minutes he lays motionless on the floor, cold and still as stone…

**Lol, everyone's got a love that ending! Hope you liked the rest of the story though.**


	7. Realizations

Waking up I slowly opened my bleary eyes to look around the room. Then I remembered Eevee was back and smiled, stroking her soft fur before moving her over to continue sleeping. Standing up I stretched and began toward the door to the Captains room.

Through the door I saw an empty bed and closed bathroom door. Deciding that was probably where he was I headed out the door and made my way to the mess hall to eat. I knew most of the ship by memory and there were only a few rooms I hadn't been in.

A few minutes later I had gotten my food and was sitting by Soledad, Misty, and Ash the only people here I knew at the moment. They were talking about something in hushed voices and stopped once they noticed I was there. All I'd heard was Chris's name so I didn't really care what they were talking about. I nodded toward them in greeting, a giant smile planted on my face – I was just about as happy as could be.

"You seem _really_ happy today," Misty stated with a confused look covering her face, obviously confused. I nodded again as my smile grew bigger yet, I pulled out Eevee's pokeball and called her out.

My small fox-like Pokemon stood happily on the table looking at the new faces and then back at me. The three of them gasped in surprise, Ash accidentally inhaling bits of whatever he had in his had and started choking. Their eyes were wide as saucers as they looked at the Pokemon they'd been told had drowned.

"This is your Eevee…" Soledad said, as if trying to figure out how it was possible, "And she's obviously not dead, so you found her?" I shook my head.

"She was dead I'm sure of that," I confirmed feeling slightly sad at the recent memory of Eevee's limp form in the dark water, "I don't know what happened but she's back now and really I don't care how. I'm just happy she's here." I said firmly as I looked lovingly at my cute little baby.

Something had changed about her though. Nothing really bad, but she seemed to have matured a great deal since the last time I'd seen her. I sat down at the table now and began to eat, giving pieces to Eevee now and then. Seeing as I had begun eating the others followed suit.

"Hello, I see everyone is in a good mood this morning," A voice came from behind me, so I turned around to see none other than Drew. I gave a nod to acknowledge him seeing as my mouth was otherwise occupied. He sat down beside me facing Soledad and began eating as well.

"So has anyone heard what happened to Chris?" I heard Misty question and could practically feel her trying to see what my reaction was going to be.

"No. Is there anything wrong he seemed just fine the other day?" The Capitan looked at Misty, confusion clouding his green eyes.

"Alex found him this morning on his bedroom floor – dead," Soledad explained, "He was bleeding from multiple stab wounds and had been dead a while." Now she and Ash were both looking at me as well.

"I can't say I'm _sorry _he's dead but then I'd be lying. But I'm not the one who killed him, I swear." I replied to the three who still looked doubtful. I rolled my eyes and began eating I had a perfect alibi, for the most part, I'd been on the deck looking out to sea and had found Eevee then had proceeded to try to scare the crap out of Drew but ended up getting caught – literally. So I told them exactly that, minus the whole getting caught part (just too embarrassing).

They seemed to believe me, especially when Drew backed me up and left it at that. But of course I didn't.

"So, nobody else would have wanted to kill the idiot – I mean _Chris_, would they." I asked them, curious. Ash shook his head,

"People were too afraid of him to possibly try to kill him, Drew's probably one of the few people who could actually take him on." He explained while Soledad and Misty nodded in agreement. We left it at that and finished off our food before Misty, Ash, Soledad, and Drew left to go do whatever it is they do every day. Before I could head off to try and find something to amuse myself with Drew caught me by the wrist and dragged me along.

"Hey, if I want to be dragged I'll let you know! Now let go of me… or at least stop trying to pull my arm out of its socket," I commanded. I could almost hear him rolling his eyes as he slowed down his pace.

"Always complaining about somethin' or being straight out stubborn." He muttered rather loudly to himself.

"But you love me anyways, don't you?" I teased in that sickly sweet 'I'm-mocking-you' voice all sarcastic people love to use. He looked back over his shoulder with a smirk that said 'you wish'. I huffed in reply and asked,

"So, were exactly are we going now?" I hated being out of the loop, especially when it's one I seriously should be in.

"If you really must know, I'm putting you to work," He replied, "No need to be on this ship doing nothing." I know I should have taken offence by this but I was so _bored_ here, there was nothing to do. So I continued to follow him, not that I had any choice, and we walked through a few doors before we stopped.

In front of me was… his cabin room. I obviously hadn't been paying any attention to the path we'd been going, to busy being dragged along I guess. I raised an eyebrow,

"What is it I'm supposed to be doing?" Not quite understanding, he shook his head and headed toward another door, the one I'd never been threw before. It was a few feet from the bathroom and was always closed and locked (you can guess how I know it's locked, can't even pick the lock either)

"This is the navigation room; here I decide where we'll go and all." He explained as I looked around the rather small room. Maps hung from the walls and a table held a very detailed map of the area we were in. Beside the table was a box full of other maps the same size as the one on the table.

"Okay… and what am I supposed to do?" I wasn't what you would call educated in navigation; I could barely read a map! Drew chuckled lightly,

"Don't worry, I'm going to be in here for the next four hours and it gets rather boring. You can help out a little in hear and we can talk… if you don't mind." He added, somewhat gentlemanly.

"I suppose I could do that." I agreed with a nod as I sat down in an old, worn chair beside his. He smirked,

"Good, cause truthfully I would have made you stay anyways." Well, so much for gentlemanly. I opted to roll my eyes as if to say 'like you could stop me from leaving if I wanted to' surprising how much the roll of eyes can convey that much isn't it?

"So Cap-i-tan, where are you planning on going next? If you don't mind my asking that is." I asked silence is something I'm fine with but then I wouldn't be doing my job, now would I? He though for a second before answering,

"I don't know yet, anywhere in mind?" He questioned in all seriousness. Was he serious? Was he asking me where he was going to take his precious ship next? Was he okay in the head or did he manage to hit it on something? Apparently my thoughts showed on my face since when he looked over he gave an exasperated sigh and replied,

"It's not like I'm saying pick somewhere halfway around the world, we're running low on food so we need to stop by a town and get some stuff, so don't give me that look." I gave a small smirk but stopped anyways.

"Fine, I guess I could do that. How about…" I looked at the map for a second before pointing to a small coast that looked familiar, "There."

He looked at it as if judging the place I had picked; I'm really not sure, before nodding in approval.

"Looks good enough to me, it's only a three days sail away. We'll be there in no time at all." With that he stood up and explained,

"I'll be right back, still have another two and a half hours, you actually saved me thirty minutes of my life. Thank you very much." He teased as he walked out the door as I followed him with a raised eyebrow questioning his sanity.

Walking back in ten minutes later he sat back down,

"I had to tell Paul where we are headed. He normally steers the ship when I don't." Drew explained as he turned back to his map and began to look at it closely. He still hadn't looked up, moved, or spoken a word after twenty minutes and I was curious.

"Yo Drew, what are you doing." I questioned looking from the map to him as he looked up at me.

"I'm trying to find a certain city is all." He explained, I nodded,

"You want me to help," I offered then seeing as he looked about to refuse added, "That's what I'm here for anyways isn't it?" He smiled coyly and seemed to be thinking about something rather important so I let him thing.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, and I suppose you have one?"

"Yes." Was all he said so I sat there waiting for him to continue.

"Okay – and it's important you don't tell anyone about this not even Misty, Ash, or Soledad," Drew looked me in the eye making sure I would keep his secret, I nodded again.

"I'm looking for The Lost City." In case any of you newbie's didn't know The Lost City is the sacred home of Manaphy, a place only a Sea Goddess could find or enter. It's not that someone would be hurt or just unable to find it (though it would be nearly impossible for a normal person to just come across the city). You see the city was thousands of feet underneath the sea and constantly moved.

I raised my eyebrow, I was doing that a lot recently wasn't I, and asked him,

"How exactly do you plan on finding the Lost City? It wasn't lost by _accident_ it was hidden so people would _leave it alone. _I don't need to ask why you're looking for it, every pirates dream is to find the Lost City." Disgust laced my voice as I finished, pirates across the world looked for the city. It was said the city was full of ancient priceless artifacts and a ton of gold.

I got up quickly, reality finally coming back to me. Drew was a pirate captain and not only that; he was the very person who had murdered my parents all those years ago. He wouldn't waste a second to kill me or use me if he new the truth. That I was not only the daughter of the two rich folk he'd killed all those years ago but a Sea Goddess as well.

This was why I'd lived alone all those years alone with as little contact with others minus Dawn. Dawn I knew I could trust. She knew what I was and accepted me for what I was; she was a kindhearted person I'd trust with my like. Someone I was most likely never going to see again, along with all my Pokemon I just hoped they were alright and happy.

I walked back into my room, I knew he would probably not think I was so close if I wanted to get away from him, and I was right. I heard the navigation room door open and close and then him walking across the room to the door that lead outside his room.

I was now getting caught back up to where I was and who I was with on this ship. All these people were pirates who killed, lied, and cheated where ever they went. I needed to get off this ship before anyone on here figured out what I was. Because if they did find out I would live the rest of my life as a slave or dead, which would be worst I don't know.

I though a few more moments before the past few sleepless nights of crying and grieving caught up with me and I fell into a dark abyss. The last thoughts in mind, I was going to leave as soon as this ship docked at the next town – only three days.

**Sorry it's been such a long time till I've updated, I was working on a contest for a book I'd just finished reading, though I'll admit I finished that a while ago I was kinda just being lazy, so sorry my bad. Oh yea… I hope you like the chapter!**


	8. Forever Mine

Early in the morning I woke up without a trace of sleep remaining. Standing up I walked over to the small circular window that overlooked the sea, as much as a window five inches in diameter could.

The weather had been calm since Eevee had been found and it wasn't raining at all as would be expected. But it was slightly dark outside probably due to the idea that I would be leaving in only two days. Though the man who captained this ship was the very person who'd killed my parents and some of his crew obviously didn't like me, I still didn't want to leave.

It was very early; the sun was literally just peeking over the horizon so hardly anyone would be awake at this hour. Quietly I walked over to the door and silently opened the door before slipping through it. Looking over at the Captain's bed I saw his figure underneath his thick blankets. From the door I heard him mutter something but was unable to tell what it was from here.

Silently I walked over to his sleeping form, kinda stalkerish I know. But as he slept his features were softer and peaceful as they never were when he was awake. His sea green hair oddly was perfectly in place as it is when he is awake. His lips – not that I was looking at them – formed a small smile.

Before he awoke to me staring at him, a probability considering my luck, I made my way out the door and up to the ships quiet deck. The only other person seen on the deck was Paul, his job mainly being the person who sailed the ship at night while the Captain was asleep. So far he had never found me snooping around the deck at the late hours and hopefully it would stay that way.

I made my way to the spot behind all the ships supplies, what seemed to be my sanctuary upon this ship. The once large pile now gave little to no protection all of it having been used or put away. Somewhat concealed by the boxes she pulled Manaphy's pokeball out from her pocket and released him into the water as well as Eevee who now had no problem swimming or breathing in/underwater.

A sudden thought coming to mind I took off y jacket, skirt, and accessories off leaving myself in a snug red tank top and black leggings. Hopping up onto the railing I leaped off and into the water, purposely splashing both Eevee and Manaphy. Both laughed cheerfully and resurfaced then proceeded to splash back at me grins spread across their faces.

From above I heard thumping on the deck probably Paul coming to see the cause of all the noise. My first thought was for all of us to duck underwater to hide but realized the clothes I'd left on board would give us away. So instead I pushed Manaphy underwater hiding him from view of anyone who'd look over into the water.

"Who's down there? …May?" Called Paul from the ship apparently he'd seen the clothes. After a second I saw his face as he looked overboard and down at me.

"Hey, what's up?" I replied smiling somewhat sheepishly. I could see the confused look from even down here as he asked,

"Uh… do you need any help?" I couldn't exactly blame him for his confusion; it was like one in the morning an here I was in the water with Eevee beside me with my jacket and skirt on deck, which might confuse most people. I shook my head,

"I'm not tired and decided to take a late night swim with Eevee." I explained motioning towards Eevee when she was mentioned. Paul nodded and looked at me as if I was slightly crazy – always a possibility – before finally saying,

"If there is anything you need just give a yell, I'm going to be at the wheel for a while." Then disappeared and the retreating thumps made clear he was walking back to the ship's wheel.

After swimming for a few minutes making sure he wasn't going to come back I ducked under and looked for Manaphy. Unable to see him I submerged completely underwater and looked around but still saw nothing of Manaphy. I had given him enough time to swim off or swim just deep enough I couldn't see him waiting for a moment to jump out and scare me, something he loved doing whenever the chance was given.

I called out to him from underwater my voice coming out odd and muffled from underwater. Eevee was beside me also looking for Manaphy but having just as much trouble as I was. Diving down deeper we continued looking for Manaphy for the next six minutes before finally Manaphy swam out of the darkness up to me. As she got closer she brandished something she'd found and handed it over as soon as he got close enough.

_Look what I found!_ Manaphy called happily as I gazed down at the silver object. Motioning for the two of them to follow me back to the surface I took a second for us to reach the top before taking a better look at the alien object.

Now in the brighter light of the almost completely risen sun I could see the silver object was a ring. Its center held a sapphire gem, both sides adjourned with smaller silver gems forming a sideways S. On the inside the words '_Forever Mine' _was inscribed. The silver ring was truly beautiful. I thanked Manaphy for the incredible ring and slipped it on. For the next half hour the three of us played together before I recalled Manaphy and went back up onto deck.

Eevee and I lay on the deck a while, her jumping around and shaking herself dry and I let the sun dry me slowly. After another half hour my shirt and leggings were dry and my hair still damp so I put my jacket and skirt back on.

Apparently I had good timing because seconds after I had finished redressing Drew came around the corner and saw me. Of course this was Drew so he raised an eyebrow and said,

"Do you always wake up at dawn just to go jump into the cold, sea water and swim around?" I rolled my eyes at his teasing.

"Did you wake up just to annoy me?" I countered causing him to chuckle and grab my wrist.

"If only, now come on you've taken your time now it's time for the both of us to eat." He explained and I wondered why he had taken his time to come get me if he was hungry but whatever.

Together the two of us walked down to the canteen and got our plates before walking to the table the two of us usually ate at. Misty, Ash, Paul, and Soledad had either already eaten or weren't even up at the moment – coughcoughashcoughcough – so the two of us were alone.

For the first few minutes the two of us ate in silence, I was still peeved at Drew and he probably didn't really know what he should say. I was already halfway through eating by the time he finally began to talk.

"So… where did you run off to yesterday?" I knew the real question was _why_ I'd run off not where.

"A place," I answered and I'll admit I was teasing him but I was going to be bored for the next two days if I didn't. He smirked at my answered buy seemed rather curious still, not that I was going to give away my obvious hiding place.

So we spent the rest of our time finishing eating and both were done at the same time. We took our trays and dropped them off and I began to leave but was caught by the wrist for like the third time.

"Now where do you think you're going?" He asked and I looked at him in confusion, having no idea what I was supposed to be doing.

"You agreed to keep me company in the navigation room while I planned our route." He reminded me and I remembered, I had thought that would be for only the day. So I shrugged and let him lead me back to his room and into the navigation room.

"What's the name of the town we're going to be landing in?" I questioned as we settled into the same chairs from yesterday. Quickly he looked onto the map laid out before him then answered,

"We'll be landing in Sailport, not much longer to wait," Then began to look at something, probably looking for a possible way to enter The Lost City which as I'd said would be impossible.

"I'm scared to ask, where are we going after Sailport?" I questioned him, with there not being much else to do but talk to him. He hesitated for a moment before finally replying,

"I'll be looking for The Lost City's entrance. I've been looking for it the past two and a half years but haven't been able to find it." He explained and I inwardly scoffed, of course he wouldn't be able to find it even if he looked for the next hundred years.

For a Sea Goddess to locate the ever moving Lost City she would sing a song and something, it was never exactly told _what_, would lead them to the city. I don't know exactly why I had run away yesterday, I knew he was a pirate and that meant he ransacked villages and city for gold and treasures.

"That's what you ran off about before isn't it, when I told you I was looking for The Lost City, why did you run off?" Now he looked up from the giant map and over at me. Shifting uncomfortably I tried to explain without letting anything that I shouldn't slip,

"I kind of over reacted, The Lost City is really important from all I've heard and the thought of anything happening to it." I was about to get up and leave but before I could move a muscle he had taken my hand.

"Don't leave," He pleaded and was about to say something else but stopped when he saw my newly acquired ring, "Where did you get that." Pulling my hand back I looked down at the silver and sapphire ring that was now on it.

"My Pokemon found it when we were swimming." I explained not lying at all, I'd never said it was Eevee and never denied having Manaphy which denying something he never accused me of having would have been really stupid so I'm glad I didn't. "Why?" I questioned.

Instead of exactly answering he took my hand back and pulled at the ring, just before it came off he murmured the words "Forever Mine" and a second later the engraved words were visible from the inside.

** Hey, this time I'd like it if people would review me and tell me things that would make my stories more interesting. For example something you think would make the story more interesting or something didn't quite make sense. I hope you like my story!**

** - Whitefeather378**


	9. Taken, Again

My time here was up now, we'd reached our destination and we were docked and everyone was getting ready for the raid. Aside from me of course I was 'staying on board' according to the Captain. Of course as most would know I'm not one for following rules set for me. There were going to be four people left on board me not included but they wouldn't be any trouble getting past.

I waited until I was sure everyone who was leaving was long gone before stepping out of my room and from the Captain's room into the hall. I stood silent for a moment to make sure no one was near before heading up onto the deck. There were only two people aboard one of them being Ash.

Like a shadow I skirted the stairs and objects so that I was behind them and unable to be seen. Walking over to the edge of the ship – facing away from the village being raided – I climbed onto the railing and jumped over the side, making little to no sound as I moved past the surface.

Digging around in my pocket I pulled out Eevee and Manaphy and released them. They looked around in slight confusion seeing as how they were already underwater and I was swimming away from the ship that had been my home the past few weeks. I quickly explained we were leaving, going back to see Dawn which raised their spirits. Together we all began swimming back towards our real home and back to my best friend.

Much to my disappointment I felt a longing to turn around, go back into my room, and pretend there was absolutely nothing was wrong with staying. Pretend he wasn't a pirate who raided villages like he was now. That Drew didn't kill people. Pretend he wasn't the person who had led an attack on my village all those years ago. That he hadn't killed my parents all those years ago.

Knowing none of this could every not be true I worked on making my way through the water. In case you had happened to have forgotten, I have no clue how to swim. Thankfully after a few minutes of struggling – I'd only made it about six yards into the water – my loyal Pokemon took pity on me and swam to either side of me and began pulling me in the direction we were headed.

After a few minutes it dawned on me I was an idiot, not because I couldn't swim though that did make me feel a little stupid, but I somehow had forgotten I can control the ocean around me. As in I can create an underwater current that would push me in the direction I wanted. Laughing at my mistake I made the underwater current and let Eevee and Manaphy go to play together.

Manaphy swam up and shot a Water Gun at Eevee, the surrounding water slowed the attack down so it was fun to play with, the suddenly turned it on me. Laughing as I flew back four feet, unlike Eevee who went back like eight because she wasn't on the current like I was.

I smiled as Eevee swam over to Manaphy and used Bubbles and surrounded him with hundreds of bubbles of all sizes. I was surprised though, I had no idea Eevee even knew Bubbles so I might want to make a not of that. Speeding up the current I flew – floated – by them and called over my shoulder,

"Race ya!" I could hear them from behind me as they tried to catch up and pass me and were just about to when they suddenly stopped. Reversing directions I turned around to see Manaphy heading back toward Eevee. I thought I'd been going fast before, how wrong I was. I was going twice as fast as before as I tried to reach Eevee. I'd lost her once already and I wouldn't be able to stand losing her again.

"Eevee, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" I questioned slightly frantic, Eevee just looked confused as if she had no idea what was going on. Suddenly she began to glow a pure, bright white and grew in brightness until it was so bright Eevee's figure was hidden from me. Thank Azelf after a few more seconds the light dimmed before completely disappearing to show…Vaporeon.

Eevee had evolved into Vaporeon. Grinning so wide my cheeks hurt I brought Vaporeon to my chest in a tight hug and exclaimed,

"You evolved! You're a Vaporeon now!" I was so happy now! Not only was Vaporeon okay but she'd evolved into… well – Vaporeon! Letting go of her I let her back away a little so she could look down at her new slippery blue body that practically melted into the water around us, something Vaporeon actually could do. Then so fast it hardly registered she disappeared into the direction we'd been going in letting out a cheerful cry.

Following behind Manaphy and I tried to catch up and pass her but we were no match for her joyful energy and new found strength. We continued on for a while before all of us slowed down and began moving beside one another once more. I was content to watch as Vaporeon played around as she got used to her new body and so was Manaphy.

Much sooner than I'd expected we reached land and I had to recall Manaphy because though fast and graceful in the water he had a difficult time walking on land. I was happy to see that although Vaporeon was a Water Pokemon too she had no problem walking on land. We walked toward my village and had been going for about three and a half hours and were over half way there when I took a second to rest.

Both of us sat down against a huge tree you could probably see my town from, if only I could climb. Sure I can dive underwater, breath down there, and control water, but I'd never had time to learn how to use more physical-like skills such as actually swimming or climbing trees. I was surprised at the lack of Bug and Grass type Pokemon, there were MIA. Normally there would be so many Bug and Grass type Pokemon you'd think they'd come from all around the region. But when I had first come into the forest it had actually been more crowded than was usual.

Once we were done resting both of us got up and began our trek back to the village once more. There was still no sigh of any wild Pokemon in the area and once I reached my destination I saw exactly why. The entire village was afire, what wasn't burning had already been turned to ashes. The sight of this horrific display brought back one of the memories I had wanted left locked away in the deepest corners of my mind forever.

_I walk up the long pathway leading up to my house quickly; I couldn't wait to see mom and dad again. I had gone over to a town a ways away to visit a distant relative but my parents had stayed._

_The roof of my house was now in view just peeking over top the enormous trees. Our small town had been built in a large clearing just beside the beautiful ocean. I had lived here as long as I could remember as well as did all the other people in the town._

_I came to a sudden stop as I entered the clearing and stood just in front of my home. It was burned to the ground. I ran over to it and tried to sort through the fallen wood to see if my parents were in the house. Lifting a heavy peace of wood I saw a hand, my mothers._

_Tears streaming from my eyes I let go of the wood and it fell back into place, overtop the hand. I knew, my mother and father were dead; burned alive in a fire set upon my house, but how? Looking around I saw a few other house had suffered the same fate though most still stood._

_I stepped away from the scorched wood and grass and looked around. In the distance I saw a ship sailing away on the waters, just close enough to make out the name on its receding figure. _The Bloody Rose.

Tears once again began to fall down my face at the scene of my beloved home in flames in front of me. A scream shook me from my thoughts and I turned toward the sound,

_It couldn't be… could it? _My unasked question was answered with another scream and I ran toward the sound crying,

"DAWN!" From here I could see the docks and the ship that was lifting its anchor about to leave. I raced through the streets and toward the ship I knew held my friend but by the time I reached the dock it had already set off. Quickly I recalled Vaporeon who called out in protest then put her in my pocket, no way would I put her at risk so soon after getting her back.

Grunting I jumped into the cold water and made the strongest current I could conjure to push me as fast as it could toward the ship. Thankfully no one was actually looking at me and didn't see the wave pushing me directly at them. Aiming for the ladder that was still let down I let go of my hold on the current seconds before it was about to slam me into the ship and it disappeared.

Just as I was about to climb over the railing that separated me from the soon to be dead pirates I heard one of them call,

"Throw her in the cell and take your time." Fury built up within me at the tone he used when he'd said 'take your time.' First I was going to kill him and then whoever had Dawn, they wouldn't lay a finger on her.

"Hey you dumb donkey **(I think we all know what she means by 'donkey') **get your grimy hand off of her and let me kick your sorry but!" I was completely livid… if you couldn't tell. All the pirates whipped around in surprise to face me and one called,

"Who the 'el are you? We killed everyone but that stupid brat in that village!" I smirked in response and began to walk closer to the nearest person. Once close enough I pulled back my fist and nailed him right in the nose and he fell to the ground.

Everyone around me began to rush forward and soon I was surrounded by about twenty people and kicks and punches were flying in every direction. I kicked somebody in the jaw with a round house kick just as I was punched in the gut by someone else. Spinning, not having been too affected by the punch, elbowed him in the throat and choking he fell to the ground were I stepped and jumped off him and onto another person we fell as well.

Things were going in my favor until somebody finally got smart and pulled a sword from its sheath. His first swipe at me missed for the most part and just chopped of a sliver of hair. Before he thrust the sword again I managed to take down three more people. Suddenly pain shot through my arm and I could feel the hot crimson sliding from the wound.

Holding the pained arm to my chest I took down five more people and looked as if I almost had a chance of winning. But the man made another slash that slit open my side and I began to see black spots swirling around my vision. I managed to take one more person down before I collapsed and darkness took me.

I felt a sharp kick into my injured side and cried out in pain.

"Get up you filthy wench!" A voice called and I became infuriated, as I remembered the last person who had called me wench was now at the bottom of the sea, dead. Sadly there was nothing I could do at the moment but sit up as quickly as I was able to avoid another kick.

"It's about time you woke up. Look at me!" The voice called and I looked up to see a boy with chalk white hair clad in a red and black pirate clothes as well as a black pirate hat with a blood red pokeball painted in its center. He had a triumphant smirk in place and all I wanted was to punch it right off.

"Now it's time for introductions. My name is Brendan and I am the best pirate captain to sail the seas!" He gloated and looked down at me as if expecting to see fear showing in my face, he was going to be sadly disappointed.

"Really? Cause that's not what I've heard, I'm pretty sure Drew's supposed to be King of the Seas and all." I said knowing it would be something to really tick him off and it did. I received another sharp kick to the side but overall it was worth it.

"Shut up you know nothing idiot!" He replied now a great deal agitated, someone's got issues that's for sure. I just rolled my eyes,

"Now if you would answer me this, what exactly did you find so important that you keep kicking me to wake me up." I questioned him and became somewhat curious, and I know, I knew – curiosity killed the cat.

"You had your time to rest, now you need to get your lazy butt up and do some work around here." He commanded and stepped forward shoving a bucket and mop into my hands. Looking down at the items in hand I grinned but quickly got rid of it. I dropped the bucket but kept the mop in hand.

"No… I don't think I will." I replied and he growled and moved his foot to kick me once more. Before he had the chance I stepped out of the way swung back the mop and aimed for his head. Sadly the wound on my side caught me by surprise, I had forgotten it for a second, and went to low hitting him in the chest. It was enough to knock the breath out of him but he quickly recovered.

Snarling he grabbed me by the hair and shoved me against the wall and got uncomfortably near.

"I haven't killed you yet but you keep this up and I'll through you overboard to the Gyarados in a heartbeat." I mentally smirked at his threat thinking back to the Gyarados I'd thrown Chris overboard to myself.

I came back from my thoughts as I felt Brendan's hot breath over my face, sending a shiver down my spine and not the good kind either. I glared at him, I really didn't like him and I really didn't like people invading my personal space, so I decided on what I would do.

Leaning even closer towards his face I said quietly,

"I hear you loud and clear but you know what I think?" I questioned angrily and he just raised an eyebrow in response. I let a small smirk make its way onto my face and brought up my knee. Right. Between. His. Legs.

He fell to the ground with a pained groan and I leaned down and whispered in his ear,

"I think you shouldn't mess with me if you know what's good for you." He opened one eye to look up and me with a small glare.

"You will pay for that." He managed to say – more like squeak – out and before I knew it my head was banged against the floor and he was sitting on me, crushing my lungs and any air that used to be there.

"And you know what _I _think?" He asked, mocking me, "I think you'd better watch yourself if you know what's good for you." Then with that he got up and with one more kick, this time to the stomach, left locking the door behind him.

Sitting up gasping at the pain I looked around and tears came to my eyes at the sight I saw.

In front of me lay Dawn, her face bloody and a bruise forming around her eye, her shirt almost in tatters, and her miniskirt ripped halfway up on one side. Tears were streaming down my face at the sight of her and the unbearable pain she was undoubtedly in.

**Uhg, making this chapter was fun at first, up until I was at 1,000 words and I had to delete all of it except the first 2 or 3 hundred words because I forget **May can't swim** that sucks, just plain sucks**

**Okay one very important fact to cover, _very _important nothing _happened_ to Dawn if you get what I mean; I don't write those kinds of stories. Thought it would be something important to inform you of.**


	10. At Home Once More

I fingered the ring on my finger subconsciously, wondering what about it had set the Captain off the day prior to my capture and thinking about how to escape. Admittedly I was thankful I had been taken by the pirates, because if not Dawn would have already died. Her bleeding had only just stopped a few hours ago and we'd been on this ship of two days and my jacket was soaked in blood from pressing it to her constantly. I also had to make sure they didn't hurt her further whenever they came down, so I ended up with a few scratches and bruises myself but they didn't hurt.

All I knew right now was that we had to get off soon, Dawn at least, she wouldn't be able to last much longer with these filthy flea-bags trying to beat her every hour of every day. They were really starting to tick me off, they couldn't just leave us alone in this dang cell without doing something to harm our health. Though every man that came in here left with no less than five soar spots due to kicking, punching, and at one point head-bashing.

At the moment Dawn was laying on a filthy pile of hay that was supposed to serve as a bad while I sat on the wooden floor beside her. She was becoming ill and sadly there was nothing I could do to help her. Her breathing was shallow and labored even as she slept, when she was awake it was that much harder for her. If she didn't get off this ship soon she wouldn't last much longer, she needed to find help.

There was little I could do for her though, we were sailing in the middle of the ocean on a ship of despicable pirates. I was clueless as to how I would fair caring her through the water Sea Goddess or not, since I still didn't know how to swim. I realized I at least had to try, I couldn't just wait for a miracle, now decided I was going to get out of her _with_ Dawn the first chance I got.

As it so happens my chance arrived quickly as at sun-high a noise broke out above deck and it didn't take long to realize someone was attacking the ship. Quickly I called out Vaporeon and had her use psychic to lift Dawn since I needed my hands free. Busting the lock after a few seconds and leaving indentations on my hand I rushed out, Vaporeon following closely behind carrying Dawn carefully along. Thumping footsteps sounded on the stairs, the only way out, coming towards the room we were in causing me to growl in frustration under my breath.

Much to my surprise – sarcasm – it was the dumb, annoying pirate captain Brendan eyes wide at the fact I was out of my cell along with Vaporeon and Dawn. Not a second later his face went from surprise to anger and he demanded,

"What do you think you're doing?!" Obviously ticked off that he had to deal with the attack along with misbehaving prisoners, sucks to be him. I tapped my chin lightly as if thinking of a reply before answering,

"Well, we decided it would be a good time to leave. You know, you're not a very good host, so if you don't mind we really need to be going." Which we really did, Dawn was getting weaker every minute that went by. I moved to walk by but of course he wouldn't allow me to pass so I decided to get this over with quickly. With a snap I socked him in the chest, knocking the air out of him, then continued by kneeing him knowing it would bring him down fast, which of course it did.

Now without anyone in our way the three of us made our way up onto the ship's deck only to have me stop in shock and surprise. In front of me were the pirates I had stayed with for the past weeks fighting against my had-been captors. I had a feeling there was no coincidence that it was this particular ship that I was on they had decided to attack. Then in the center of all the action I saw Drew standing, sword drawn as he fought against someone twice his size seemingly winning. He would have been fine if it weren't for the man, wearing a black and blue bruise on his face courtesy of me, coming up behind him with a dagger.

Like lightning I dashed over and round-house kicked the person at the knees causing his legs to bend and him to fall over backwards. I then proceeded to put my foot on his neck and press down, him struggling, and didn't let up until he had passed out. Just realizing someone was behind him, Drew spun around making as if to slice me not knowing it was _me_. Thankfully stopping centimeters from cutting my already re-opened wound which had happened the day after I first had gotten on the ship due to my big mouth. His eyes wide with recognition I gave a small, sheepish smile and waved saying,

"Fancy meeting you here." Before he could reply his eyes flashed behind me and I spun around to see a woman racing towards me, two twin rapiers in hand, a fire in her eyes. Waiting a few seconds for her to get closer I ducked under the swords and moved to her right, grabbing her arms in a way that forced her to drop the twin swords then continued with a few small but accurate punches that knocked her out in seconds.

After I came by Drew not much else had happened, a few more pirates had their buts kicked, only Brendan's pirates of course, they took some of their supplies then jumped over the planks connecting the two ships back onto Drew's ship and got ready to leave. Of course I was forced, though not completely unwillingly due to Dawn's condition and the fact I did _not_ want to stay on that ship any longer.

Without bothering to talk to anyone, though Drew was following just behind Vaporeon and Dawn, I headed straight towards the room that had previously been considered mine. Once inside the room I ordered Vaporeon to set Dawn onto the bed carefully and she did so. Rushing back out into Drew's room I sprinted into his bathroom to get his first aid kit and went back into the room, Drew just standing in the room saying nothing.

Back in the room I walked over to the bed and sat down beside Dawn and took out the disinfectant, Gauss, bandages, and whatever else I though would be needed. I needed something to whip what blood she had off so tore off a strip of the cloth and wet it with some water from a bottle also in the kit. Carefully I dabbed at all the cuts and gashes trying to get all the blood off which caused her to flinch a few times as she 'slept'. After I was done I put on the disinfectant then the Gauss and bandages and finally was done.

Standing up as not to wake her, though I doubt it would be possible anyways. Before I left took another piece of cloth and after making it damp, placed it on her forehead for the fever. Making no noise as I shut the door I turned to face Drew in bed asleep his face pointed upwards. Standing there not quite sure what I was supposed to do and just as I was about to walk outside to my would be hiding place he called out,

"I'm awake you know." Causing me to jump lightly before turning back to see his sea-green eyes now open though staring at the ceiling in thought. Still gazing at the ceiling he motioned to the open bed beside him, indicating for me to sit so I did. Laying there I looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds before finding it boring and looking over at him, seeing there was something he wanted to ask. After a while he finally did,

"Who is that girl?" He questioned, "the one in your room right now." As if I didn't know who he was talking about. I was quiet a few seconds, knowing that wasn't the question he really wanted to ask.

"Her name's Dawn. She was my friend back in the village you raided when you picked me up." No need to go into any details about how she was caught by Captain Brendan of the _Sea Sweeper_, odd name for a ship but whatever. Drew nodded then was quiet once again looking at the ceiling deciding on whether to ask his question or not. Suddenly he turned his attention from the ceiling to me,

"Why did you leave?" I could of sworn I saw a flash of hurt as he asked this but shook it off as the time on the ship catching up to me. It was obvious enough what he was talking about but I had no answer to give him. I couldn't tell him it was because I was a Sea Goddess or because I couldn't let him get his hands on Manaphy for obvious reasons. Neither could I say it was because he'd killed my parents, which still hurt deeply but he and I both knew I would never leave for a reason like that, I'd stay and get revenge.

"Reasons," was really all I could say, I knew it wasn't much of an answer or one that he would appreciate but it was all I could give him at the moment. Surprisingly he didn't push or try to get me to explain further – possibly because he knew he wouldn't get anything else. I would never know why, he was just to difficult to read or understand with him so good at concealing his emotions. Before anything else could be said I gave a tiresome yawn followed by a tired sigh.

"Get some sleep." He commanded and closed his eyes once more and I didn't need to be told twice. Though a bit uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed as him I fell asleep quickly enough as did he. At least so I though. A few minutes after I had fallen peacefully asleep he opened his eyes and gazed down at me, deep in though once again.

Subconsciously I actually moved over so I was half against Drew, causing his eyes to widen in surprise though he did nothing to move me. Thank Mespirit I was asleep and had no clue I'd just done such a thing or I would have died of embarrassment. Eventually he too closed his eyes once again and fell asleep. Minutes later he unconsciously put his arm around my stomach and pulled me closer to himself murmuring something under his breath that sounded somewhat like, _Forever Mine._

**Hehe, hope you liked the chapter, sorry it's kinda short but I think I made up for it with the ending. Review please.**


	11. The Next Chapter

**Thanks for waiting a month for the next post, but as soon as I posted (the next day actually but whatever) I realized I said I'd have it up the first of the new month... which sucked cause I meant to not right thins the entire month but oh well, better for u, lol**

Only seconds later people started busily around on the ship, people coming and going as they prepared for the battle. Some arrived as some left and soon enough we had cannons of our own shouting towards the offending ship. As everyone else Drew started off to where ever he was needed, shouting orders to all who could hear as he went.

So I was left standing at the bow alone as everyone scurried around me but didn't move, sure I'd only get in the way. Instead I faced forward and looked at the approaching ship seeing something familiar about it. Though I didn't figure out what until the ship turned to its side to expose more cannons and I saw its name. The _Sea Sweeper_.

Anger flared within as I realized it was the same people who had hurt my friend and me as well. Just a moment later a cruel smirk spread across my lips, this was a perfect chance at revenge. With that thought in mind I removed myself from the bow and headed off in search of two rapiers, my preferred sword type. It didn't take long to find a pair, both in excellent condition. I strapped the holder on to my back, which I had conveniently found the swords encased in.

I new it wouldn't take long for the ships to meet and people would be boarding from either of the ships, me being one of the first to cross I'm sure. This would also be a chance to make some use of myself if I was going to be stuck on the ship for however long was planned.

Walking through a door I saw Drew's Vaporeon and Vaporeon standing side by side also ready to fight when the chance came.

"Careful Vaporeon, you too Vaporeon we don't need _either_ of you getting hurt." I reprimanded, hating the idea that one of them could get hurt, though I was sure thought of them would have each others back. Both gave calls in agreement before running off in some direction and me in another.

By the time I had gotten back to the deck the _Sea Sweeper_ was seconds from boarding. I stridden over to the starboard side – the side the _Sea Sweeper_ was about to board on – and drew the two swords. About twenty others stood near me, all having the same intentions, though some of them looked at me oddly. As if wondering whether or not I should be standing with them ready to charge.

Nobody had time to say anything because seconds later a thump shook the ships as they bumped into one another and pirates began jumping from one ship to another. I leaped across the ship railings and was surrounded by enemy pirates just as soon. I'm sure most people wouldn't do something so 'stupid' but for me this was a peace of cake.

Just as soon as I was there four people charged me swords raised over their heads ready to attack. Dodging the four I slashed out with both swords and with two strikes they were down for the count. This seemed to draw attention from more surrounding pirates and I was charged by another six people. This time I was helped by two others from _The Bloody Rose_, not that I needed it but whatever worked.

After another seven minutes or so of this I was caught of guard. From behind me someone grabbed me by the wrists, successfully unhanding me of the rapiers. With a growl I craned my neck to see none other than... 'Captain' Brandon, not that he was all that much of a Captain, let along a _good_ one. He gave me an annoying grin as he said,

"Nice to see you again, I was just stopping by. I hope you won't mind coming along." Obviously he could care less and according to _him_ I was going no matter what I wanted... like that was happening. With a swift kick another male once again felt the pain that seems to happen rather often when around me. He let go, as I'd been waiting for, and stood doubled over as he groaned in greatly unwanted pain.

I swept up my two swords and with a slash from either hindered him further and then replied,

"So sorry, but it seems I don't have the time so you'll have to live with no." Then began fighting once more, doubting he would be much of a bother any longer. Having left him with a few rather deep gashes and an aching body part (I'm guessing you know which one).

In absolutely no time our side had won and most of us were back on deck unharmed for the most part. I was still on the _Sea Sweeper_ ready to jump back to the much better – much stronger – _Bloody Rose_ when I was stopped once again. By the same person. I gave a growl and kicked him again, but apparently he had learned his lesson and avoided the kick and held me by the hair.

On the other deck I could see Drew, a furious look on his face as he glared at the man tugging painfully at my hair. With a mocking smile Brandon said to Drew,

"I just came to pick up something I seemed to have misplaced on our last little visit," He tugged my hair indicating it me he was talking about, "So thank you for such a _wonderful_ evening but I believe we have places to go, things to do." Since kicking was no longer something I could rely on I opted for an old fashioned fist-in-the-face. I would have worked, if it hadn't been for the three guys standing near that had no trouble grabbing me and keeping me in place.

I gave a kick, punch, and jab that knocked the air out of one of them, causing them all to release me almost simultaneously. Then with a huff finally crossed railings and stood back on the _Bloody Rose,_ waiting for whatever was coming next. Drew gave a slight chuckle and replied,

"Well it seems you've lost possession again, maybe some other day. But for now 'places to go, things to do'." He mocked then motioned for Paul to set sail, and he did as told. We left the other ship behind, looking back I saw their scowling yet slightly pained faces as they watched us sail away.

Once the _Sea Sweeper _was out of sight everything quickly went back to normal as everyone resumed their previous posts. I placed the swords back into the holsters behind me as Drew turned to look at me asking,

"What were you doing on their ship?" Seemingly angry but I just rolled my eyes and motioned to the now sheathed swords I was carrying.

"What is there to do with these but fight?" I answered, technically with another question, the best of answers in my opinion. This didn't seem to help my case at all, it pretty much just made him angrier,

"Then remind me when I ever gave such permission as to let you board their ship, especially when _you_ were their target no less." Not quite yelling but seconds from it. Now he was beginning to tick me off, he had the right to tell _me _what to do.

"Remind _me _again when I ever said you could tell me what to do? Thank you very much I can fend for myself and did you _see_ me in need of any help? I think not." As I was talking Vaporeon came over to stand beside me, as if backing me up.

"Things are different out here than they were in that small little town of yours. The seas are unforgiving, as are the people who sail across them, they see something they want and they'll take it." He was about to begin a rant but I broke in, getting angrier and angrier as seconds ticked by.

"You're right, things are a lot different, being at sea is a heck of a lot easier than the place I've lived. And as I've said already, I can take care of myself. All those pirates who thing I'll be their _property_ bring um, I took down Chris and I can take down the rest." I replied.

"It's dangerous here, on your own you–" I cut him off and continued,

"I've been on my own since for four years, don't think for a second I need you or anyone else, I was able to get myself out of stickier situations then you'd imagine, lived by myself since I was nine years old." Rant finally finished I made the perfect exit, storming down the stairs, rapiers still with me and Vaporeon at my heels.

After a few seconds I was back in 'my' room, it the only place I could really go. It didn't really matter, the fight had taken longer than I had previously thought and in an hour and a half or so the sun would be down and everyone would be going to sleep. It had been quite some time since I had let Manaphy out and I shouldn't keep him stuck in there for so long. Things had happened and I hadn't had the chance to let him out.

Two hours later I was almost positive everyone was asleep and creep through the rooms and down the hall, up the stairs onto the deck and once again to the boats stern. There I pulled out Manaphy's pokeball and threw it to the water. With a flash of crimson light Manaphy appeared in the water and the ball bounced back to me, which I once again pocketed. I also brought along Vaporeon who no sooner than we'd arrived jumped into the water.

I wasn't really in the mood to join them so I leaned against the railing elbows propped and chin cupped by my hands looking out across the sea. From the west I could see the faint glow where the sun was still up a bit farther away, still out of my sight. Directly below I could hear them splashing together playing in the cool sea water happy as could be.

Admittedly I was still peeved at Drew, thinking I needed him and a boat-load of pirates to protect me when I was perfectly fine protecting myself. Trying to calm myself I closed my eyes and felt the slow breeze as it brushed across my cheek and pulled my hair along. Softly I began humming, something my mother had used to sing to me and had long since forgotten the words to.

"So four years? What happened, just up and left someday and couldn't find your way back." A voice came from behind me, no doubt of who, trying to sound slightly teasing. This made me realize he might not even know it was my parents he'd killed all those years ago.

"I though I left you in your room." Was my reply. Still gazing out I felt a flicker of fear, but it quickly left. Manaphy would know to hide and didn't need me to tell him so.

"You never answered me, what happened?" He prodded back to his calm, practically emotionless self and I gave a sigh in annoyance and asked,

"Will you just go away, I don't feel like dealing with you right now." Truthfully I was more worried of him looking down and seeing Manaphy who was for _some_ unknown reason still swimming around playing with Vaporeon instead of diving under and hiding. He gave a slight chuckle and leaned back against the railing showing he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Which was somewhat fine now, considering he was no longer facing Manaphy's direction.

I gave snarl and slumped back against the railing saying nothing. If he wanted something said he'd have to be the one to say it.

"Or I guess it could have been _they_ left _you_, not that that's happened to me, though both my parents_ are_ dead now." Or he could just say that. I spun on him and gave him a quick sock on the cheek, as hard as I could.

"Don't you dare _ever_ accuse my parents of something like that!" Then had to restrain myself from punching him again, I knew what he'd been going for. Say something to insult my parents to get something out of me. He nodded and apologized,

"Sorry, I shouldn't of said that, it was rude and harsh." I just gave a growl of agreement and returned my attention down at Vaporeon and Manaphy.

"So you won't tell me what happened to them then?" He wanted to confirm. I took a deep breath and released it in a rush before replying,

"Why should you care, any way you should know." He brought his head around to look at me and cocked his head, asking for further explanation he eyebrows no etched together in confusion. I rolled my eyes and gave him the answer he had been looking for.

"You killed them." No emotion was heard in my voice as I said this, because truthfully, I had no idea how I was supposed to feel about this. Now I had his full attention – as well as astonishment – as he turned sideways to face me with wide eyes.

"Why do you think it was me who killed your parents. I was only there one other time and only ever killed two people, who I'm sure couldn't be your parents." Eyes narrowed I reached around my neck and snatched off a necklace I hadn't thought about – hadn't _allowed_ myself to– just about since I got it. One the end of it was a small bag made of velvet kept closed by two draw strings. I ripped it open and allowed the object in it to fall into my palm.

"Where my parents died, I found this," I threw the silver bullet at him, "Engraved on it was a bloody rose, it wasn't till two years later I found out who it belonged to. I just knew whoever it belong to, was my parents murderer." He stood there, the bullet in hand, eyes and mouth open as if he couldn't believe what he had just been told. Then his eyes flashed up to mine he said,

"The people I killed that day didn't have a daughter, not them I'm sure. There wasn't even a girl there when my crew and I came to that village. I smiled ruefully,

"I was away, visiting a relative. You can guess how surprised I was when I arrived home to see it in shambles." He stood there for a few seconds shaking his head in disbelief, as if trying to find some mistake in this, something wrong. Finding none he looked up at me, flickers of pain in his eyes and said,

"I am really sorry, someone like them... I never thought they'd ever be a kind to have a kid, I didn't know, honestly." I turned away from him back to the water, my source of peace and comfort and replied,

"A lot of good that does."

We stood in silence for a long time, him not knowing what to say and me not wanting to say anything to him anyways. I was just about to ask him to leave so I could recall Manaphy and Vaporeon when I sensed something in the depths. I straightened and looked down, trying to see what it was. Then noticed the panicked looks of both Manaphy and Vaporeon's faces. Without taking another second to think I threw myself over board and into the water.

From above Drew called out something I didn't hear and a few seconds followed me down continuing to call out things I couldn't hear. I hit the water without a splash and darted in then proceeded to swim over to Manaphy and Vaporeon to see what was wrong. Both were swimming around frantic and scared to death. Quickly I recalled Manaphy knowing he'd be safer from whatever was scaring him and out of Drew's sight. Then I turned to Vaporeon and grabbed her quickly, having left her pokeball in my bedroom.

By now Drew was beside me asking what was wrong and I replied quickly as I swam around the ship to where the latter had unconvintly been placed. I threw Vaporeon up as high as I could and formed the water to look like she was using it to reach the top. Seeing she was now safe on deck I grabbed onto the latter and was about to begin climbing when something wrapped around my ankle.

With a strong, quick tug I was thrust down into the water, a scream escaping my throat. Now I was completely underwater but what ever was around me leg did not stop, if anything it began moving faster, carrying me down towards the bottom of the ocean. It was to dark and all I could see was a large outline of the creatures figure. It radiated a dark feeling making me feel extremely uneasy.

Fighting as hard as I could I tried to kick away from the monster but it was no good, whatever part of it was latched onto me had done so very well. Then I remembered the rapiers I still had attached to my back, having felt more at ease with a weapon to protect myself with. Drawing one of them I slashed at what was around my ankle but nothing happened. Lip formed in a snarl I straightened the sword and plunged it into the creatures body.

It did as I had planned and sinked in though not far. What was around my ankle loosened but did not give way. Tugging still did nothing, my ankle was caught to tightly but I kept tugging anyways. With strong strokes I tried swimming up but once again to no avail, I was stuck pretty well.

Suddenly I felt something at my shoulder and turned around to punch it, but stopped when I saw Drew. He wore a panicked look, much as I was felling at the moment. He drew from his belt a smaller, stronger looking dagger and swam down to my ankle piercing what was wrapped around my leg. Finally it gave way and I was free, a cry of pain was heard but we ignored it swimming quickly away.

Though I did look back once I couldn't see the monsters form and could only guess it had already fled. As soon as we reached the surface we scurried up the latter and fell onto the deck panting from the episode that had just occurred. The second Drew recovered his breath he turned to me, eyes narrowed and asked the worst of questions,

"Why aren't you dead? You should have died that far and long underwater!"

** Ouch! Cliffy! Hope you liked it :p**


	12. Snoze You Lose

**I'm not dead!**

"Why aren't you dead? You should have died that far and long underwater!" Drew looked at me with suspicion, and I could see the wheels turning around and around in his head. It would take a matter of seconds for him to figure it out.

"I could ask the same of you!" I replied quickly, before he could come up with his answer himself. Though I really was curious as to how _he'd _managed to do the same, it had been deep and we'd been underwater at least five minutes, longer than anyone should be able to hold their breaths.

"I asked you first." He glared with venom as I tried to turn the tables and get his attention off the fact I was a Sea Goddess, though he didn't know that yet. _Yet_ being the key word.

"No. I know what you're trying to do, and it's not gonna work." He stated, as if reading the very words from my thoughts, and I knew I was screwed. He was going to find out, that is if he didn't already know. At the moment he had settled for glaring at me as he thought of what had happened but seconds ago. After a few minutes of thinking it seemed still to have not clicked what was up so he started talking again,

"I think you owe me an explanation." A mistake on his part, cause it was just enough to blow my top.

"_I_ do not owe you squat! _You_ on the other hand owe _me_ plenty; killing my parents, abducting me from my home, one of your crew drowning Eevee, and who knows what else!" I seemed to have gotten him thinking due to something I'd just said, then with a snap of his fingers he replied,

"I get it now. You. Your parents. Your ability to stay underwater so long. _You_ are my Sea Goddess, the one I'd been looking for the past seven years!" Now I was getting even madder, not only did he know my secret now, he didn't even make any sense, and apparently he'd been searching for me a good seven years without my drawing the slightest of attention.

"Yes. I'm a Sea Goddess, _the_ Sea Goddess apparently now what exactly is it you want with me?" I asked, or rather demanded, planning on hearing what he had to say then jumping ship again. With a sigh Drew held out his hand,

"I get it now, but there's a few things I need to inform you about if you'd come with me." Momentarily hesitating before slowly taking his hand allowing him to lead me back down into his cabin where he sat me down and begun.

"You see, the people I killed that night... they weren't your parents." Seeing I was about to interrupt with some rude comments he held up a hand and continued,

"They were part of a secret organization called The Protectors. Who feel it is their 'right' to find and destroy people with magical abilities. Except when they found you, still being just a little child to little to remember anything, they decided they could raise you and learn to control you. Upon hearing the story I came looking for you having also heard a rumor of you being a Guardian." Looking at him cautiously, not sure if what he said was believable and uncomfortable with the fact he knew not only of my being a Sea Goddess but a Guardian as well.

"Yes, I am a Guardian, why do you find yourself in need of such a Sea Goddess?" Finally I answered still cautious of what his plans may be. He chuckled slightly

"First things first there's something you need to know about me." He paused, "I'm a Sea God, a Guardian as well." I stared at him in disbelief, such a thing is unheard of! In history there had only ever been record of _Goddesses_ never a God. He nodded,

"I know there has never been anything on a Sea God but I have all the powers and abilities of a Goddess. What I need your help for though is finding The Lost City, even though I am a Guardian the information had never been passed on to me." Drew explained and I gave a nod,

"Prove it." It was enough trouble believing him being a Sea God, but he'd need proof of Guardianship before I even thought of believing him. Rolling his eyes he rolled his eyes and reached for something in his pocket. Pulling out Phione's pokeball and I watched as Drew called him out... to find a _different _Phione standing before me.

Reaching into my own pocket I pulled out my Phione's ball and called him out, and was thankful I was sitting down as I watched the two together. Both called out in surprised happiness and wasted not time before beginning to play together. After a few moments of watching them I looked back at Drew who was wearing a rather _triumphant_ smirk.

"So do you believe me now, May?" The smart aleck questioned rhetorically in which case I didn't bother answering.

"Fine, I'll show you to The Lost City, but it'll take a while." I explained and he nodded not bothering to ask me why exactly it would take so long.

"Do you know anything about my parents... my, real ones I mean?" I asked against hope I'd actually find it possible to meet my _real_ parents, though I never knew they existed. It was funny to think that I could have already meet them, seen them anywhere and have never known... made me wonder if they would recognize their own daughter? Drew shook his head somewhat sadly in reply,

"Sorry, no. It was hardly more than rumor when I found out they weren't you parents so there was no talk of who they were or where they lived." He explained and solemnly I nodded understanding.

"I'm afraid I have some work to do, and I'm sure you'd like some time to think to yourself about a few things, so I'll be going now." In reply I only nodded then watched as he turned heel and headed for some destination aboard the swaying ship. So, as he suggested, I began to think; I wasn't the only remaining Sea Goddess, aside from the fact he was a Sea _God_ not Goddess. Also my parents I'd believed mine so long turned out to be no more than kidnappers of an organization who'd decided not to kill me. There was also the organization to think about, where they were, what they were planning, and how it involved myself and Drew. Last but certainty not least...there were my parents, the real ones, of whom I'd never before meet. All I could hope was that someday I'd be graced with the ability to meet them.

Finding the deck to crowded, though there were no more than seven people now here, seeking a quieter place to do my brooding. In the end I ended up making my way up into the crow's nest able to feel the seas salty breeze against my hair, blowing back my hair as I thought. Eyes closed I thought of who my parents may be, who I'd want them to be, or what they'd be like.

The Protectors I choose to ignore for the moment, feeling there was little I could do about them with the next to nonexistent information I had about them. Then thinking about those people – I wasn't even sure now what to call them by – who had been killed by Drew, for impersonating my parents; finding myself still rather sad at the thought of their death. True they were just about the most tangible evil but still... they had been the only family I'd know. All in all they hadn't been all that bad either, treated me as I'd expect most parents would treat their children.

Then of course I had little choice but to forgive Drew, my conscience wouldn't allow otherwise it seemed. I understood he had done what he had trying to help and protect a younger Sea Being, someone like him which I found understandable. I laughed slightly, realizing, it had taken less than an hour for me to sort through things considered so big and important. Actually I was thankful, it was always important to know your thoughts on things _before_ you were faced with a decision involving said thoughts.

Jumping down from the twelve foot mast that speared the basket I looked around, I'd done enough thinking already, it was time to do something... soon as I figured out what. Looking around I saw a few people here and there going about as they did everyday but nothing looked at all interesting to do. With a bang the obvious solution came to me and I made my way to the railing. With a leap and a bound I was over the side of the deck and back into my precious sea.

With a second thought I realized it probably wasn't the _best_ idea considering not so long ago Drew and I – mostly me – had been attacked by the big shadow beast. Pushing the thought aside I convinced myself it was highly unlikely the creature was still in the vicinity. Making sure there were no unwanted eyes coming from the deck feet above I called Phione back out to splash playfully in the water once more.

Smiling at the tiny Pokemon's cute antics and careless nature she shook her head in disbelief. This Pokemon was the life source of the sea, keeping it pure and beautiful as it was, it wasn't so surprising I suppose. Maybe Phionie's nature matched the seas; always playing, peaceful, and – of – course blissfully pure. Sometimes it seemed the small Pokemon would stay alive for all eternity, side by side with the sea; or course nothing lived forever, so it was the next best thing. Every five hundred years another egg finding its way to a Guardian to be hatched and raised.

The thought of two Phionie's came to mind; Drew and I, we both had managed to find our own Phionie. Never before had something of the likings happened so why now? Was something coming, giving the sea need for two protectors and tow Guardians? If so it was obvious there was a long tedious battle laying ahead for the Pokemon, and their Guardian's no doubt.

With a relaxing sigh I sank into the water, letting it cover me like a blanket as I sank down below the surface. Staying like this a while I listened to the peaceful lull of the current and the happy singing of the sea Pokemon as they swam through the waters to unknown places. Before I realized it was happening I fell down, down, down, the world falling away until all that remained were dreams.

Awaken, _called a voice, sounding as old as the tides. Doing so my eyes sprang open and before me I saw the large, fuzzy outline of an enormous Pokemon. Though my eyes were wide I felt no need for fear, this being felt... almost familiar..._

Things will soon be coming, and it is you who must stop them, _the prophecy rang out clearly in the darkness of the waters. I shook my head, knowing it was something I wouldn't be able to do, but found myself unable to speak._

It will be you, if not, the world... will fall to darkness... _Everything began to fade, darker than the midnight shadows already surrounding anything and everything as it was. Soon sound too faded until nothing was left; not the smallest sliver or light, or the slightest sound._

A trilling brought me back from the prophetic dream; opening my eyes to see none other than Phionie with his ever present smile swimming circles around me, obviously waiting for me to wake up. Looking around I saw no sign of the ship, and had no idea how long I had been asleep. Feeling rather ignorant for pulling such a stunt I glided up with Phionie trailing speedily behind me. Breaking the surface I judged by the position of the sun I'd been out for about three or so hours.

Spinning in all directions I couldn't tell which way the ship had headed into. No wind to tell me which way was east, west, south, or north. An oncoming storm was swirling the currents making them to unreadable, I was in a bit of a pickle it seemed. Glancing to Phionie I saw he seemed unbothered by the situation, probably just pleased at the chance for a long splash in the sea.

Picking one direction at random the two of us began our way towards what could only be hoped the direction of _The Bloody Rose_ and my friends. All the while Phionie whistled a cheerful, though ancient sounding, tune as we made our way. As time passed the melody was the same and I had figured the basics of it, so I began to hum along; making the little Keeper all the more cheerful.

An hour later the humming and whistling had ceased, taking in Phionie I saw – though still merry – the little Pokemon had worn itself out. With a good-night I returned the little blue Keeper to his makeshift Pokeball before securing it safely in my pocket so he could rest. Admittedly I was becoming rather tired as well but saw little choice but to carry on as the winds picked up and rain began to fall, much longer and the waves would be to choppy to see above the water.

Though being a Sea Goddess there were of course times our powers would be considered useless, being tired is one of them. Once you get passed a certain point, even the strongest of Goddesses must rest before again using their powers, I was no different. Though not yet past that point I saw no reason to push myself faster in that direction by using them. Though the skills of a Sea Goddess were second nature it was also better to have a great deal of concentration. With these pulsing waves and churning currents it would be rather difficult to maintain proper concentration. It only showed, like any other person or creature we had our limits.

Off in the distance, a great deal away, a ship had come into view not to far from the direction I'd been heading. Angling myself slightly so I was facing the approaching ship head on I keeps swimming, waiting to meet the ship.

It did not take long, only a short fifteen minutes were I gauged the possible outcomes that may soon occur, some defiantly better than others. In all I was sure I would be fine, if there were any threat all I'd have to do is escape back into the midnight waters and there would be no troubles. Once I was at the base of the ship I grabbed onto an overhanging later, curious if they had seen me and let it down or if it always hung into the sea.

Boarding the large boat, I had missed its name, I came face to face with three people. To the left was a young woman, little older than myself with short red fiery hair that stopped just at her ear, reminding me somewhat of Misty. To the right was a boy with blonde hair that oddly stuck up at what most would think an impossible angle. In the middle was a man maybe twenty years old with a kind expression and black hair that went a ways past his shoulders, he wore a green cape and hat with a lighter green feather sticking from the side.

The man in the middle gave a kind smile before reaching out his hand to shake mine, which I figured wouldn't hurt.

"Lovely to meet you, my name is Nando **(A/N: it seriously took me _forever!_ Ta find this frickin guy! [couldn't remember his name so I was on google ;D]) **and the Miss to my left goes by the name Zoey. She is a fire Magic. Then this young boy over here is Barry, he controls the wind. I myself am able to control nature with the sound of music." He said in a voice that was practically singing, kinda odd really.

I nodded slowly, not quiet sure whether or not to believe what was being said here. For one, what were the chances of running into three 'Magics' on the same ship? For another why would they go around telling anyone that crawls onto their ship they were magical, it was insanity. As if sensing my thoughts Nando gave a light, breezy chuckle and responded,

"You see, you are aboard the ship _The Unnatural_. A place where many Magics come to stay as long as they wish, to be with people like them. As for the introduction, a strong magic – like myself – is able to sense another Magics presence." My eyes widened, this guy was obviously telling the truth, he didn't really seem the type to actually be _able_ to lie very well anyways.

"So? Well? Spit it out already! What kind of magic are you, better hurry up and tell me or I'm fining you one million dollars!" Came the loud, obnoxious voice of Barry his interest apparently quirked. Zoey rolled her eyes before butting in,

"Don't mind him, he's just rude, says that to any new Magic he meets." I nodded before deciding to at least inform them my name, considering – hopefully – they would be giving me lodging for the next few days or so.

"Well...it's nice to meet you, my name's May." Probably not sounding like the most sincere person in the world, but it would do. They all nodded and gave their own version of a friendly hello before Nando spoke up once more.

"As should be rather obvious, we'd love for you to spend a few days of your time here, we can head you in whichever direction you were headed." Nando offered and I couldn't refuse such an offer.

"I'd be very happy if you wouldn't mind it, I'm heading west looking for _The Bloody Rose_." I replied and while Nando's face remained the picture of calm and Zoey only held minor traces of surprise, the announcement wigged out Lucas as he began ranting,

"What! Are you insane or do you have a death wish? Your going after _that _ship of any others? You must be insane! Crazy! Or something!" This probably would have continued if it weren't for Zoey diverting his attention by whopping him on the back of the head with a balled fist. He held his head before glaring over at her with mild looks of venom in his eyes. Nando smiled,

"Well then, I should get Lady _Unnatural_ turned around and ready to chase after _The Bloody Rose_, Miss May." With that he turned and headed in whatever direction held the ships wheel.

**My quote of the now- If there are no stupid questions, then what kind of questions do stupid people ask? Do they get smart just in time to ask questions?**

** ~Nothing to do with the story, I just thought is was funny**

**btw, when I said Manaphy through out the story...i meant Phione ^-^**

**oh and... sorry I took so... ehem, long... to update this story... heehee?**


	13. Fate

Next Chapter up! ^_^ hope u like it (only two reviews last chapter [ty for those] T_T but where's the rest of um?)

"Yo May! Get your but up, it's like seven, you've got five minutes or you owe me one _billion_ bucks!" An irritating voice called from the other side of the big, oak door separating me and the room I was staying in from the rest of the ship. Despite the fact I hadn't anywhere near the amount he was planning to 'fine' me if I did not get up I did. If only to stop his consistent badgering at meet up with him and the few other people I would almost consider friends aboard this fine ship. I had been here but two days and I had taken a surprising liking to the dear ship, Captain, and crew members.

It seemed the ship should hardly be considered in the hands of pirates, they all seemed so kind to outsiders. Though, I pondered, Nando had rather admitted this no ship searching for riches and adventure. It served merely as a place for any who needed a safe haven to stay for as long as they deemed necessary. I'd found it rather astonishing also to find not only magics housed themselves aboard the ship, but also people who held no such ability's and simply ran from the terrors of passed homes who it seemed had still yet to completely heal. With the world as it was I could not say I was surprising, if they could attack our kind theirs was not to great a leap.

Dressed and already halfway down the hallway leading to the cafeteria I returned my attentions to what surrounded me instead of the many inner thoughts clouding my mind. A few people were also making their way to the room to eat; hardly acknowledging my presence aside from the occasional nod of the head. Not lying I'll admit I had taken a bit more then a liking for the ship, I'd fallen in love with it. Not a person aboard here was perfect, they all – though kind – had problems they had either just overcome or were still facing. This was the home I had dreamed for all my life in that pitiful village I had clung to so closely.

"You are always welcome aboard my ship, should you ever find yourself without a home." A melodic voice informed me from behind. Craning my neck around I gave a small smile to the friendly Nando, who it seemed had a knack for mind-reading.

"I appreciate the open invitation but how would I find my way to you should I ever find myself lost?" I questioned, deciding I would sadly not be surprised if something of the sort ever occurred. He gave a small laugh before replying,

"Indeed you never know what may happen, so here, take this..." He trailed off as he handed me a silver necklace, the pendent being a harp made of two mews like the very one he carried with him where ever he was found.

"All you must do is use this to follow the music where ever it may lead, and it shall bring you to use without fail." He explained, to which I nodded, showing my understanding as I clutched the charm firmly in a fist watching as he passed by toward a young girl looking rather troubled.

Making it into the mess hall and through the line I found myself at the table occupied by Zoey and Berry just in time to hear him call out,

"See! Told you I could get her up, I can do anything!" Not that with that voice I wouldn't be able to hear him from the other side of the ship. I gave a nod of greeting towards Zoey and anyone else with their attention turned to me as I took my seat in one of the few empty chairs.

"So may, what are you doing going after _The Bloody Rose_?" Zoey asked, not having found the chance the day before. Before I had the chance to answer Berry butted in with

"Do you really have a death wish? I mean no one messes with them and gets away with it _alive_!" Thankfully I was saved from answering that questionably sane, well, question.

"I was actually on it before you found me, I kinda... um, well..." My cheeks heated at the fact of just how embarrassing my explanation was, but with a little prodding I continued,

"Well I'd been swimming with Phione and, well I, I fell asleep." I muttered while becoming all the redder as people stared at me a moment with blank expressions. For a moment I thought they did not believe what it was I was saying but sadly I wasn't so fortunate as seconds later the entire group burst into laughter.

"You-u, fe-ll _asleep_ in the wa-ater and they ditched you?" Zoey hardly managed to croak out before laughing all the much harder. I gave a slightly indignant huff at the greatly over done amount of laughter received from something that couldn't be _that_ funny before replying,

"Yes, yes in fact I did." Not so patently waiting for the laughter to die down, or die altogether. But of course my confirmation did little to help my case. As the lunch continued I was further questioned about my time aboard _The Bloody Rose_, asked rather odd questions about whether some rumors were true or not.

"Is it true they throw each other overboard when one of um ticks the other off?" Berry asked and a few people, including me, rolled their eyes at the gullible question.

"No Berry, they don't – hey...wait, no, I think that was me, he..." I gave a sheepish try at laughter, but quickly began to scowl lightly at the memory of the idiotic fool and how he dared to endanger and kill Eevee.

"So what did he do to deserve such punishment? Wolf whistled in the wrong direction?" One of the tables other inhabitants questioned with curiosity. Of course I shook my head, my mood now somewhat stolid as I explained,

"He drowned my Eevee." Several gasps came from around the table and many 'sorry's and 'oh, I wish I could get my hands on him!'s but I shook my head, giving a small smile, looking down at the pokeball I now held in my hands, containing Eevee.

"It's all good, I got a whack at him. Don't know what happened to him after that though, someone killed him – just a pity it wasn't me. Anyway," I released Eevee obtaining several more gasps before continuing,

"She did die, but somehow she made her way back to me." Stroking her fur softly, my smile growing a bit larger as she purred with pleasure.

The rest of breakfast, not that much had remained, was somewhat uninteresting. All the girls held and stroked Eevee cooing about how lucky I was to have her and how cute she was. Overall the little fox Pokemon seemed to enjoy the attention just as much as Phione did.

The rest of the day I enjoyed myself as well, helping as much as I could around the ship, learning about its history, where everything was, everything it had withstood. Also meeting a number more of people, the majority as kind as could be. I felt the slight envy pang in my heart for all those who had been lucky enough to find this honorable home so early in their lives. Though more importantly I was happy for them, the fact they didn't have to go through all the terrible things I found myself facing in my earlier years. Here they had one another to turn to and protect one another.

With so many inhabitants, most of who could use magic to aid them, choirs took very little time and would be done often time before you had the time to blink. So at the moment I found myself at the ships bow, just beside the figurehead – a beautifully sculptured replica of the legendary mew – and let the salty air bombard my face.

Closing my eyes as to keep them from watering I thought of what it may have been like had I found such a ship as this all those years ago. No doubt I would be a great deal more open with myself and my emotions, as well as so much more trusting. With the help of all the other elementals I might even be more advanced with my gift. I pushed such thoughts from my head, no reason to bother with the 'what ifs' or 'could-have-beens', such things were pointless.

The day ended swiftly and once night had overtaken the sky, the moon now dominating the large expanse of sky I sat with a few moon mystics to watch the stars as they blazed in the sky. Life was nice here, it was also comforting to know if all else failed I would always have a home to return to no matter what happened. This would be the home to many of the future and present magics until the world was better prepared to face the knowledge of such powers and gifts that pertained to our kind. Until then... I think many were satisfied as they were.

Hours before I had been informed by Nando that _The Bloody Rose_ was now in sight, though only by a particular magic and in nearly five hours time I will be able to board my ship again. Looking down I fingered the ring adjourning my left middle finger, it had been some time since I'd payed the slightest attention to the peculiar item. Still after having it in my possession some time I'd yet to find what it meant. Or even who it may have once belonged to. Oddly enough I felt it would soon come into play, though not did I know how.

Deciding now would be a splendid and rare opportunity for both Eevee as well as Phionie to play in the dancing sunlight. Sadly once I arrived back to _The Bloody Rose_ Phionie would once again be subjected to rare nightly play sessions. Of course I felt terrible giving him so little freedom but worry how others would respond if they found such a Pokemon. Even Misty, Dawn, Ash, and Paul I was hesitant to trust with such an important and monumental secret.

Seeing the sparkling light as it rippled brightly across the dancing sea Phione cried with happiness at the lovely sight. Eevee took no time before racing, closely followed by Phione, and leaping into the churning waters. It was a pleasurable sight to say the least to see Eevee no longer terrified of the water as she had been so completely before her momentary death.

The two twirled about in the water, Phionie pulling the currents to surround him with grace. Before I had the chance to blink I noticed an odd white light beginning to engulf the sea king and my eyes widened as I thought to myself, It couldn't be, was it?

Indeed it was and beheld before my very eyes along with many another Phionie became completely obscured by the bright, shinning light momentarily. Moments passed and the light kept up until slowly, ever so slowly it began to dim. The effect was the sight of no longer Phionie...but Manaphy, surrounded by the gleaming sparkles of the dissipated light.

Many cheers came out as all beheld the transformation of such a rare creature, surely to be the sole time in all their lives such an evolution shall be witnessed. Though happy for the growing Manaphy my heart swelled with not only happiness but sadness as well. This was the start of the end, soon as I reunited with Drew it would be time to set out for The Lost City, where Manaphy would remain with the sea and out of my arms. This day I surely knew would come but so soon had it done so I'd been caught of guard and my heart tendered to the pain of yet another loss. As if sensing my thoughts Manaphy turned to me with an unusually wise gaze and made his way over to me elegantly.

_Thank you much for all you have done, _His voice called into my mind, so it seemed with his evolution he had gained the ability to speak through minds. He gave a small nod showing he seemingly could read my mind as well before continuing,

_You have done so much, though even know you have not yet reached your destiny. I was but the first, not the final steps, to much greater a thing, something no Sea Goddess or Guardian ever dreamed would happen. For this I thank you, and can never completely repay such a thing. _After such a long speech Manaphy seemed rather tired out, having just evolved which I'm sure took much energy from one. Smiling I said,

"Being here for the short time left is all I can ask of you, it is I who should thank you, but for now I am still your Guardian and you need rest." With that I held up his pokeball and recalled him swiftly, "Sleep well."

In the distance hardly distinguishable I saw the dot on the horizon and gave a small grin. Finally I would be able to return to the ship that had been my newer of homes for what felt like so long.

"It has been a pleasure, Miss May, but I implore you do not forget of the spot that shall always be open to you aboard my ship. My smile widened as I thank him replying,

"Yes I shall, but I have found my place for the time being and will be well taken care of." At my response he gave an almost sad smile, as if he knew something I did not, saying,

"Indeed, but though the future may be set in stone. It often seems very fickle." With those words of farewell he, playing a strange yet beautiful melody on his harp, made his way of to where ever fate led him to next. Returning my gaze to the ship in the distance I decided to, for the moment, discard the warning and spoke to myself,

"For the moment I know where I shall belong, and hopefully shall for some time despite fate."

**Only like 30 minutes from having posted my chapter exactly a month after the first but XP I tried oh well. Hope you like this chapter, I feel I've improved my writing quiet a bit from this to any other written before hand, hope you think the same.**


	14. Happy Holidays

**A few things to cover before you read this,**

**One: this isn't actually the _fanfiction _Sea Goddess, this is an excerpt of my book, the end more precisely, Sea Goddess.**

**Two: sorry I haven't updated, and this isn't the reason, I seriously just did this in about twenty minutes. But once I _actually_ finish my story Sea Goddess (the FF) will have my full and undivided attention, I swear on Adiou's magic.**

**Three: This is by no means the actual ending, I'm just so ready to finish it I decided to...'finish it' and it came out not to bad considering the time limit.**

**Four: Consider this your Christmas gift from me, a sneak peek of my book, a 'I'm still alive, no need to worry', and just something you might find slightly entertaining, not that it really is I guess, but oh well.**

**Five: There are actually quite a few things wrong with this, that I forgot about and didn't feel like changing – and I mean like half of this thing – so it's not completely giving away the ending of my story. So haha! You still have to read my book ;D, I was gonna say something else but alas, I forgot... so here you go, hope you like it.**

It took but twelve horribly action packed minutes to reach the powerful MagicCatcher and lob it at Umbra. Successfully absorbing all Umbra's dark power thus leaving nothing left. Sadly I must say Nathaniel died saving not only me but his ever precious ship. Of which I found myself to now be the Captain of. I would do my duty, my obligation, to Nathaniel, and keep the inhabitants of the ship safe as thanks for his heroic display.

Out of nowhere Drew's ship, _The Bloody Rose, _appeared on the horizon, flag drawn high flapping in the now calm breeze. At the bow I could see none other than the man himself, looking solemnly over the sea towards Nathan- my ship. In the time it took the approaching ship to reach us I'd found my way back aboard the _Unnatural_ along with Nathaniel's lifeless body. As soon as the two ships were close enough Drew wasted no time boarding my ship, without my say so if it comes as any surprise.

His face apologetic he looked from the ground to me saying,

"Forgive me, Celena, you were right. Irene tried taking over the ship and leading us here to assist Umbra, who turns out to have once been part of herself, in destroying you and beginning a reign of darkness. So after I freed myself from my dungeons I pushed her overboard and she disappeared, hopefully never to be seen again." His face turned to a look of pleading, "Please, I beg of you. Forgive me." I looked at him with pain, for I could not. I had given him a chance, and he had failed, it was not so simple as taking his words of apology and simply forgiving him, it wasn't who I was.

With a shake of my head I turned, with a look to one of the physics she understood and drew her sword. Walking toward the Captain of what once was what could be considered a most cherished home she forced him back to his own ship. Not once looking back, head raised high, crew scurrying around, I forced the tears not to fall. I would not allow it. Making my way into the dazzling sunset I refused to look back, not to the lost love behind me, possibly never to be seen again.

But words rang out, clear and true behind me. It was him, calling out a promise, that against my will brought a slight hope to my heart, that maybe someday. He called,

"I understand, but I swear to you, by the great Bringer of Light, that someday, I will find a way. I will redeem myself." Thinking about it I realized it was silly, thinking I would never see him again. With all the odd and frequent times I had found myself with him time and time again, I knew, I would see him again. And I'm sure he would have more than enough time to redeem himself.

So with a smile, though still refusing to look back, I headed into the sunrise with a lighter heart. Not far to my side Ariel sang about snow, ice, and penguins as she laughed merrily along with her close friends.


	15. Honest Mistake!

**Next chapter! Sorry but I was workin on my real story, only 6,000 words till I'm done! Then I'll be able to focus on this, completely. BTW, Merry Early Christmas everyone, this might be the only chance I get to say so, sorry T_T**

On the horizon, just close enough to be seen was _The Bloody Rose._ And it was darn well about time, not that the time spent on the _Unnatural _was not fun – as I have pointed out several times not to be so. I was more than ready to get things relativelyback to normal. Although it didn't take long to realize we wouldn't just be sailing up alongside them and me climb back over onto their deck. For one, they didn't know I was even aboard this ship. Then two, I could see the latches that shielded the cannons being lifted.

This was was Barry's cue to begin running around, literally, screaming for his life and how all of us were going to die, as such,

"Good Arceus! We're all gonna die, we're going to be blasted to smithereens! I'm to cool to die!" Continuing on and on, seeming seconds from blubbering like a newborn. Quickly I turned to Nando before asking,

"Don't suppose you have any white flags laying about?" Earning a small smile in return along with a slight shake of his head,

"Afraid not, but will sheets suit your purpose?" Obviously understanding immediately what I had in mind. Nodding he turned to a few crew members, ordering them in his oddly kind way to fetch some white sheets from were ever he said they were kept. The deck was otherwise silent aside from the ever screeching Barry who had now taken it upon himself to start running in circles.

Two pirates came back, with the white sheets, just in time to witness Zoey lose her temper and stick her foot in Barry's immediate path sending him to kiss the floor with painful thump and a groan. Ignoring his reply I grabbed the white cloth and began racing up the ladder one handed flying into the crows nest.

Taking no time to undo the ships skull and crossbones surrounded by musical notes in gold and silver as well as ancient magic runes of protection from it's place. Using the rope kept up here in case of emergency speedily I looped it through a few frays in the fabric–

BOOM! A cannon struck the top of the ships railing, inches from the mast keeping me aloft. Speeding up I raced to finish tying the make-sift flag of peace into place to avoid any blasts that would soon be approaching. Finishing, quickly I hosted it into the air with a sigh of relief but it seemed I wasn't quite quick enough. They had launched another cannon ball before I'd had the chance to lift the flag. This time with better aim as it struck just feet below me, successfully tilting the mast over just enough for me to fall from, into the water below.

I swore, with a promise to make whoever had lit that cannon pay. Having fallen a good 100 feet underneath the water due to the dive I'd used to enter. I began swimming back up to the surface. From the corner of my eye I saw a dark figure dart by, whipping around only to find nothing. Paranoia swiftly began to claw its way into my head, it couldn't be? The shape was undeniably similar to the creature who'd attacked me all those weeks ago when I'd first made my way aboard Drew's ship. But this would be the first time glimpsing it in the waking world. Which made my blood run cold, speeding up all the more in hopes of reaching a ship before I had the chance to find out.

Only seconds later I found myself breaking the water and close to the ever approaching _Bloody Rose. _It seemed they were all prepared for an unneeded battle; I could even see Dawn laughing at Barry's antics, her own rapier in hand. Next thing I new I could hear someone running up the stairs, figuring it was Ash once he began whooping,

"Oh ya! I hit um, sent one of um straight into the water!" **(Don't you just love the perfect timing of an author?)** This made my eye twitch, at least now I knew my target. Grabbing onto a handhold in the ships side I began pulling myself out of the water, almost sighing with relief having escaped whatever it may have been I'd seen, and up onto the deck a scowl etched into my face.

"Ya, nice going _Ash._" I ground out and everyone looked at me wide eyed. Ash took several steps back an 'uh-oh' look on his face. Seconds passed by and then almost out of nowhere Misty and Dawn began laughing, pointing from Ash to me, mumbling words not even intelligible before slapping their legs and laughing all the harder. Eye twitching I look from the laughing duo and to Ash, glaring at him a promise of repayment. He gulped and hid behind the figure standing next to him, who just so happened to the Drew.

Dear Drew had little trouble containing his 'amusement' though hardly trying as he let loose a small smirk. Obviously he had no qualms about me falling into the sea, of course little did he know about the fact a dark shape skulked below. Turning my attention from Drew I noticed Dawn just in time to see her dashing over and tackling me to the ground.

"I'm so glad to see you're okay, I had no idea what had happened to you! I thought you'd been kidnapped, hurt, or worse!" it was appalling how easily this girl could change her attitude, laughing her guts out one second then turning to near tears just as fast. Carefully I disengaged Dawn from my shirt and stood up, brushing myself off although I was drenched.

"Okay everyone, get ready, time to show 'em what happens when they mess with _The Bloody Rose_!" Spoke an oddly encouraging Drew as he brandished his curved sword. With a mental roll of the eyes I swept forward both hands held up,

"Whoa, whoa, hey guys! No need for all the killing and destroying, there's been a little misunderstanding." But I was hardly heard over the chorusing voices of pirates gearing up for battle. Already many were preparing to jump over, only waiting for their Captain's signal, who unfortunately hadn't heard me either. Before he had a chance I pulled my fingers up to my mouth and let out a sharp, piercing whistle catching everyone's attention.

"Hey! Cut it out, everyone back away from the railing! Now!" I hadn't really known I'd had such influence over the people aboard the ship, because it only took one time and quickly everyone was stepping away as I'd ordered. Drew seemed slightly peeved by the fact, unhappy to see his crew following orders from someone _other_ than him. Turning sharply toward her he questioned.

"Why is it you don't want us attacking the people who kidnapped you?" Clearly confused as well as annoyed. With an equally annoyed sigh I quickly explained the fact I had not been kidnapped but rather had been left behind and they had simply found and helped me find my way back. Hearing this Misty turned to Drew with a look.

"Really Drew, how do you lose someone in the middle of an ocean? You've done this how many times now?" Glowering he turned from Misty to me raising his eyebrow, waiting for me to answer the question. This was my cue to turn scarlet, not exactly willing to admit I'd both drifted off to sleep and literally _drifted_ off, away from the ship.

"I, urm, it was nothing, just an accident, is all." I mumbled utterly embarrassed. They all looked back with blank looks, not having heard me and seeing I'd clearly done something odd, considering the fact I was blushing like a mad woman. Rolling his eyes Paul, who mysteriously appeared beside Dawn, was the one to speak.

"Oh, come on it couldn't have been that bad." Blunt as a hammer's end, waiting for me to answer so all the noise would die down. Sighing I muttered,

"I fell asleep, _okay_?" The only two to hear me was Drew and Misty, both responded in a much annoying way. Drew, with much mirth, gave a look with the words clear enough _'Are you seriously saying you got lost because you _fell asleep_' _to which I answered with a mocking sneer. Misty, I can't say I was surprised, once again keeled over with laughter and unintelligible words. Somehow Dawn must have made sense of the words for seconds later she too was on the ground clutching her stomach in pain as she screeched laughter.

"_Anyway_ there's no need to be attacking Nando's ship, he's been nothing but kind to me." Hearing this Drew, Misty, Dawn, Ash, and Paul's eyes widened to a considerable size. The name was obviously known well by them, though the rest of the ship members seemed clueless as the next.

"You mean you were aboard the _Unnatural_ for the past three days?" Drew questioned incredulously, I nodded in response, shaking his head, "You must have Lady Luck on your side seeing as you manage to find the ships you do."

"So you know about...them?" My meaning was clear enough, he nodded before turning to his crew and calling out.

"What are you doing standing around? You heard the lady," I scoffed at this. "Get back to work, I've some business to see to." Without hesitation everyone began scurrying around doing as told, Ash included until Misty – who'd recovered from her fit – grabbed him by the collar.

"Not you, idiot." in response he grinned sheepishly and stood beside her obediently. I turned to look at them all,

"So you all know about *Magic's and everything?" The five of them nodded, surprising me Drew answered telling me,

"They're Magics to actually, not just me." I wasn't the only surprised one, I guess it wasn't to often their Captain outright told someone he and them were Magics. I figured I might as well be fair I revealed to them my secret.

"I'm a Magic to, a Sea Goddess like Drew." They were surprised before but now they were totally aghast. I nearly fell over when Ash actually took the time to titter a,

"Hahaha... Drew's a Sea _Goddess_, haha..." Which Misty irritably countered with a resounding smack sending him sprawled out on the ground and thank the heaven, quiet for a few precious moments.

"Well, I guess that explains the swimming fetish, eh?" Misty called lightly, having no trouble taking in the new information calmlyPaul, as should be expected, looked for the most part as if he could really care less, although he did looked very, very mildly impressed.

"I'm a Water Elemental, ya know, gotta love the water, I guess it should be rather obvious you love it to. As for Ash here, he – miraculously – is Gifted with foreseeing attacks... I really don't get it, considering it seems he never sees mine." Shaking her head she looked down at the dazed boy who momentarily found himself and gave a cheerful smile,

"Sometimes I wish I knew to!" Which sent him straight back to the ground by the foot of Misty's while she shook her head exasperated. As for Dawn, she already knew of my ability, but the rest of the group had taken her by surprise. Which is why when Drew turned, eyebrow arched, asking whether or not _she_ also had any unusual abilities she simply looked at him a moment eyes wide and blinked. Then finding herself gave a somewhat disappointed yet still cheerful smile,

"No, it seems I'm just rather well skilled at sword fighting and hand to hand combat, thanks to Paul here!" She grabbed him by the arm hugging it closely. Much to everyone's surprise he didn't growl glare or force her roughly away. Instead he looked out the corner of his eyes with a slight look of displease before returning his attention to the conversation at hand.

***Magic's – not sure if I've mentioned this, the whole fanfic/actual story thing gets kinda confusing so just to be clear. Magic's are... actually self explanatory, they're people with magic. There are different types of Magics, some specialize in elements, aka = Elementals, physics, Sea Goddesses, then people – kinda like Nando – who are kinda mysteriously a mix of everything. And yes, I know they all (the names I mean) pretty much suck, but it's easy to remember.**


	16. Author's Note: Revision

**Author's Note:**

** This will be the next story I finish, but after reading over it, all I can say is: it's terrible. Horrible. Riddled with changes from first to third person, grammatical errors, and just plainly stupid mistakes. So, I'll be starting back at chapter one, using what's already been written as a close outline, and making the necessary changes from there.**

** Depending on how often I work on the story, it may take anywhere from a week or two finishing the revising, or as much as a month – or more. I'll keep this author's note up until I've finished all the revisions, and sorry for the wait, hope you'll like the next version a _lot_ better.**

**Side Note: I'll be changing the story to third person, most likely, hope it's not much of an inconvenience. If you'd really, so very much it just irks you, prefer it in first person just review, letting me know. If enough people are against it being in third, which I'm kinda doubting, I'll keep it in first.**

**Have a fun time hunting good stories! Later~ **


End file.
